The sound of silence
by The Unaligned
Summary: Post season-2, prequel to Love triangles & Hate squares. Doccubus pairing, but that's not the whole story. What if Kenzi's Norn-rash was caused by something else, something sinister? What if that story arc went deeper? S03E06 sucked anyways. I've read some Norn-rash fics, but none of them go like this does. *NEW* all edited and made more better :p Thanks Danielle!
1. The opening

Play: watch?v=mN3hH8LG4Yw

SUPER A/N: OK So The Sound of Silence is ALL updated with Danielle's edits to make it infinitely more readable and better as of 27/05/2013. Given my antagonistic relationship with the English language we all owe her a great thanks for her work with this story!

A/N: Hey fan fiction reading peoples. This is my first work of fiction in any form. I'll give you a little background on myself: I normally write research and reports on political happenings around the world IE: non-fiction, so you'll have to forgive any confusion of viewpoint or tense or whatever. I've been accused of writing in a more narrative model than desired for my reports so I'm trying to work out that story telling aspect of my writing here. I've read a great deal of Lost Girl fan fiction posted to this site; I've noticed that the majority of authors here are lovers, not fighters and that a lesser majority seem to be women. Not just because Dyson appears to be the hardest character for them to write but also because their user names would suggest so. I'd like to clarify my out of place-ness right now. I'm a dude, I used to play hockey as a goaltender at a fairly high level before I hurt my back in a car accident. I like bacon, I drive a fast car and I enjoy boxing (great rehab) along with all of the other stereotypical masculine things. However I'm inexplicably drawn to the Lost Girl series and their comfortable execution of non-traditional gender roles and relationships. This story takes place before the beginning of season 3 and will probably be rated M , mostly for the violence and gore I'm hoping to bring to the Lost Girl fan fiction community but also because I hope someone in this community will volunteer to help me write an awesome love/sex scene (skip to Ch12 if that's what you're looking for) in conjunction with a less-loving sex scene I'll probably write myself. Also as my username might suggest I subscribe to neither Bo/Lauren (doccubus) nor Bo/Dyson (byson). I came up with the idea for this story after season 2 ended but decided to actually write it after seeing the unsatisfactory conclusion to S3E06 The Kenzi Scale. They just didn't go as awesome as I was hoping; so without further ado (or however it's spelt) I'd like to welcome you to:

The Sound of Silence (and other nothings)

The mystery rash wasn't going to go away on its own, that's why Kenzi had gone to Lauren. But now it was beginning to feel like Lauren was never going to go away either. She was always hovering, ready with samples, scrapers, this injection, that injection and all of the nonsensical medical sounding gibberish that reminded Kenzi why the two of them hadn't had a meaningful conversation she could recall.

"Geez doc, enough with the needling already! I'm pretty sure I'm all out of blood from the last eighty bazillion vials you took," Kenzi said, only half joking. Lauren obviously didn't get the humour... or the message. "Owww!" Kenzi yelped as Lauren plunged a needle that probably could have doubled as a drinking straw into the area where the rash had spread, just below her shoulder.

"We've got to finish these tests before an interim Ash is selected," Lauren stated as she dabbed at the blood that rushed from her patient's latest medically necessary perforation. "Plus we've already established that inaction serves as an ineffective treatment."

Kenzi did what she could to roll her eyes and seem disgruntled. Her body was exhausted, she felt like she'd been beaten to a pulp with a sack of door knobs.

"Hold this," Lauren instructed as she motioned to the gauze pad she held against Kenzi's arm, ' keep pressure until the bleeding stops."

Kenzi grimaced noticeably as she applied pressure to the biopsy site. Lauren didn't even notice Kenzi's discomfort as she had already hurried off with the big ass needle to put its contents into some equally big ass and no doubt very complicated science machine of some kind.

Kenzi had considered asking Lauren exactly what she was doing with all the fluids and tissue she was taking out of her. But she really didn't want to have to listen to Lauren geek out, bio-this and chemo-that. Lauren's science babble made her sleepy normally and it was already all she could do to stay conscious. Doctor Nerdlinger was probably building another Kenzi considering the amount of samples she had taken by now, Kenzi joked to herself. A super awesome cyborg Kenzi! Having a cyborg clone assistant would be freaking awesome. Someone to do her dishes and sort out the apocalyptic mess that was her room. Cyborg super Kenzi would also keep her and Bo safe from fae-bag attack while simultaneously searching out awesome new boots at reasonable prices (free/stolen) and giving Dyson a good smack when he needed it. Oh and extend-o arms for reaching the top shelf. That's where Trick kept the good stuff and it was the first place she was going when Doctor Hotpants let her out of here... here?... The Doc? OH SHIT! Keep pressure or something.

...

Play: watch?v=a-E_FjORHrI

Kenzi was aware of a very vague sense of motion before she opened her eyes to see the Doc and three equally terrified looking science doctor types rolling her bed across the laboratory at break neck speeds, each of them holding a respirator over their faces. There were orange flashing lights everywhere and some sort of alarming sound Kenzi couldn't quite make out. "(garble) (garble) detected", "What was detected?" Kenzi thought to herself, worried. She tried to look up at Lauren to ask her. But as she reached for the doctor, Kenzi felt progressively more light headed and her vision shrank into an increasingly tighter tunnel before disappearing completely as her body lost consciousness again and her hand dropped back to her side un-noticed.

_Warning biohazard detected, warning biohazard detected_

The Alarm in the lab droned on as Lauren and her colleagues finished their decontamination showers. The rest of the lab had also been soaked in an anti-biotic foam of sorts from vents in the ceiling.

"Great, and I had a hot date tonight too, I guess that's cancelled, fucking human!" One of the lab techs protested.

"Woo, you massive ass clown, like you could get an actual date. Unless you just accidentally cut off your right hand your date is still good to go, just don't contaminate any of the samples," another tech cried with laughter from across the decontamination shower room.

"SHUT YOUR DICK HOLSTERS BOTH OF YOU!" came a loud, booming voice from the adjacent cloakroom. Chief of Applied Sciences Dr. Thomas James Anderson stepped out of the cloakroom already having donned his positive pressure personnel suit. A man who looked in his late fifties (though in reality he was easily over 1500) with short curly grey hair and a slim build. He couldn't have been even five and a half feet tall, he looked short standing next to Dr. Lewis, who had also emerged from the cloakroom wearing her PPPS. Nevertheless, Dr. Anderson's presence was that of a much larger man, he commanded great respect; or fear among his colleagues, depending who you asked.

"Thank you Chief" Lauren said "we have..." she began to address the others as they hurried about but he cut her off.

"No, thank you Dr. Lewis, thanks to you we have a level five biohazard event occupying the isolation chamber and a dozen exposed fae. Some of whom, " he continued, "are taking their sweet ass time gearing up. So unless you'd like to spend the rest of your agonizingly short lives sharing that iso booth with typhoid Mary over there, I'd suggest you pick up the fucking pace," he growled at the last remaining laboratory personnel still struggling with their blue suits. "The lab will be in lockdown until _every surface_ is cleaned of residue from the decontamination and every member of this team tests negative for infection," he turned to face Lauren, "then Dr. Lewis and myself are going to have a conversation about the latest in her string of_ pet_ projects."

Laurens eyes narrowed at his highlighting of the word pet; but just as she began to speak, Chief Anderson barked one final order to the techs.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GET A FUCKING MOVE ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!" and with that, he marched off to silence the ever present alarm, leaving Lauren wondering if this was still _her_ lab. But that thought was quickly replaced with ones of Kenzi. Her condition obviously wasn't improving.

...

Play: watch?v=4r_DvtPXgOY

After testing negative for exposure to any biohazard from the human in isolation, the fae lab technicians trudged towards the exit one by one, looking like a march of the living dead. Each and every one of them probably planned on showing up late tomorrow, which was actually today, considering how long the cleanup and examinations had taken.

Nearly every fae that left the lab that morning shot Lauren a dirty look as she peered through the portholes of the isolation chamber at her friend. Chief Anderson, however, stayed behind to fulfill his promise to Dr. Lewis.

Lauren had heard the Chief's footsteps getting closer from across the lab as she turned to face him. But she hadn't expected him to be standing so close, his face was barely two inches from hers. She took a step backwards putting her back firmly against one of the portholes of the isolation booth. Even in his presence, she felt strong, this was for Kenzi, she thought to herself. What would Kenzi do?

"Listen," the Chief began in his usual gruff tone, but Lauren cut him off.

No, you listen Thomas, _she_ isn't a pet, _she_ isn't project, _she_ is my friend. _She_ is Kenzi and she needs my help," she all but yelled this as she stood to her full height to suitably look down upon him. "Last time I checked this was still my lab and, like it or not, you are still my subordinate. While I appreciate you organizing the clean up your tone and your behavior are inexcusable." Lauren worked to remain stone faced, it felt good to remind the Chief where he stood and get that off her chest. But the Chief just stood there as a grin drew across his face.

"I'm glad we're on the same page then," he said through his grin, "but this is something better handled by a smaller group if you'd prefer it remained concealed," he replied calmly.

Lauren was taken aback. She didn't really have a game plan for the situation but it was becoming clear that Chief Anderson did. She had only been working with him for a few short months but he seemed like a fairly straight forward guy from everything she had heard of him. She resolved to figure out what his angle was before she read him in on the full details of the Kenzi situation.

Her resolve was quickly overcome by her shock at his proposition and through the mental conflict the only word she was able to iterate was, "What?"

Chief Anderson relaxed his grin as he stated that "The readout shows no matches to any known biological agents or any known genetic makeup, for that matter."

Lauren slumped slightly, this was her last hope at figuring out exactly what Kenzi had been exposed to.

"So we're going to have to map an entirely unknown genome, that could take months," Lauren said.

"I know, we just don't have that kind of computing power down here. But if we can access the compound's mainframe directly..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Ok, what do we need?" Lauren asked, eager to see a solid plan for this Kenzi situation coming together. If they could sequence the genome of whatever it was that had infected Kenzi, in time they could find a way to eradicate it from her body and at least treat the infection, if not cure her completely.

"We'll need full access to the mainframe," he said, if we can lock everyone out; and I mean everyone, we should be able to sequence this thing within the week," he said.

"Probably less," Lauren replied excitedly, "do you have any idea how much computing power the latest iteration of the Light's main server form has?" she asked, knowing full well the Light had one of the most powerful computer systems ever compiled.

"I haven't the faintest clue about that sort of computer shit," he stated as Lauren's heart sunk, "but I know someone who does, if you'd permit me?" he asked.

Lauren nodded her head, "Of course."

Chief Anderson pulled his Blackberry from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts before placing a call. "Woo, return to the lab at once, we have work to do, bring the papers," he hung up before he could have even gotten a response. Lauren wondered what, exactly, this deal was going to cost her as she looked in on Kenzi's vitals, which were stable for the moment.

A/N: Ok, so how did I do? Please tell me you want another chapter because this story is only just beginning and I'm stoked to continue. We need to know what happens to Kenzi right? I was going for a softened R. Lee Ermey type character with Chief Anderson. Did I get it? Do we need more/less of him? Also I'm going to continue with the music recommendations with some of what I'm listening to when I write and what I listen to when I read. Thanks for being beautiful.


	2. The light

Tunage: watch?v=LXWmLWdm6IM

A/N: I'm still a little disturbed as to how well chapter one came out. But I'm even more excited as to how future chapters will work. This one in particular wrote almost exactly how I'd imagined it. Well minus one really great Kenzi-ism I had but just couldn't find a good way to fit in properly, maybe I'll save it for later (I'm more of a perfectionist than anything else), you guys deserve it. I've probably got enough as is for this chapter. If you're some uber masculine dude (or someone who identifies as masculine) reading Lost Girl fan fiction don't worry I'm here for you. We've got some straight up, unapologetic blood and guts violence coming up in later chapters. Plus pretty much all the awesome you could hope for in a Lost Girl fan fic. Enjoy chapter two and hold on to your seat.

_Kenzi awoke feeling well rested and comfortable. She hadn't had such a restful sleep since she was a small child. The air smelt crisp and fresh, she didn't want to open her eyes just yet. That would mean acknowledging that she was awake, she rolled over into her pillow squeezing it with both arms. Just five more minutes. Five more minutes of feather pillows, down sheets and flannel pajamas__,__ she thought. None of which she owned._

_"Way to ruin a perfect moment brain__,__" she muttered to herself as she rolled onto her back and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she opened them to stare at the ceiling. Nope, no ceiling, but blue sky and white__,__ poofy clouds that drifted slowly across the sky with the breeze. This was definitely getting weird __,__ Kenzi thought to herself as she sat up and took in her surroundings._

_She was sitting in a large brass bed with white linens__,__ wearing blue/green tartan flannel pajamas__, __sitting in the middle of a grassy clearing in a forest. Kenzi let out a sarcastic "eep". "Just a dream, no big woop__,__" she said as she closed her eyes tight trying to make the dream go away so she could wake up for real. Nothing. Still here. She pinched her arm just to be sure she definitely wasn't dreaming._

_"Oww__,__" she murmured. "Ok, so definitely not a dream__,__" she said to nobody in particular as she looked at her arm again. Where was the rash? The bloody, itchy pustulent mess that used to resemble her right forearm was healed completely__,__ she noticed as she rolled up her sleeve._

_She didn't have time to think on the implications of the rash disappearing as she turned to investigate the source of a low growl and a rustling coming from the tree line to her left. "Dyson? Is that you?" she whispered. "Dyson?" she said again a little louder. "Hey man, not funny. If this is some kind of __fae __practical joke its time you cut to the punch line__,__" she said with a cautious optimism as she glimpsed a large shadow moving behind the tree line at the foot of her bed. She moved her back against the brass pole headboard, eyes probing the forest to the foot of the bed for another glimpse of the shadow._

_Not a dream, not a joke, what the hell__?__ Kenzi thought to herself. Am I dead? she asked herself internally. "Not if you don't want to be__,__" replied a deep velvety smooth voice in a calm and even tone._

_Kenzi whirled around in the large brass bed trying to locate the source of the disembodied voice. "Morgan Freeman, is that you?" Kenzi questioned the forest__, __looking around over the headboard only to see more trees._

_As Kenzi turned to sit back down on the bed she saw a huge black wolf sitting on its hind legs in the grassy clearing staring at her, about one hundred meters away from the foot of the bed. Kenzi shrieked and vaulted over the brass headboard in the least graceful way imaginable, landing with a perfect face plant into the grass on the other side._

_She got up to her knees and peered through the bars of the headboard to where she had seen the giant wolf, but all she could see were trees. Maybe Dyson was right__, __"__Maybe __I do need glasses__,__" she said to herself._

_"Or maybe Hale was right and you drink too much__,__" said the disembodied Morgan Freeman voice again._

_Kenzi turned to face the direction the voice came from and saw the enormous wolf standing over her. It must have been 3 or 4 Kenzis in height. Kenzi scurried back to put the brass bed between her and the wolf. With her hands holding onto the horizontal brass rod that made up the footboard of the bed she looked to the wolf__,__ "__What__ do you want?" she asked, "I swear I'm not very delicious, nope not me. I'm mostly skin and bones and hair__,__" Kenzi said as she tried to comb a large knot out of her sleep tousled hair with her hand, "I'll probably give you indigestion."_

_The wolf took a step closer and lowered his head a little__,__ "I'm not going to eat you, I promise__,__" he said without moving his mouth._

_"How did you get here?" he asked__, __"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Kenzi__,__" she stated as she half extended her hand as if to shake hands with a person before bringing it back to her side; giant ass wolves probably don't shake hands well. "I woke up in that bed__,__" she said pointing to the unmade bed between them__, __"but I've got no idea where here is."_

_The wolf looked around as if trying to peer over the tree tops. He was tall but the trees were taller still. He sniffed the air__, __taking in her scent. "This place is a kind of purgatory" he said "I haven't seen another living sole in a long time"_

_"Purgatory?" Kenzi asked__, __"__So __I am dead."_

_"What makes you say that?" asked the wolf, "__You __have to die to be dead. You're not dead__, __are you?" the wolf said as he shifted uncomfortably and looked towards the sky again._

_"You're not exactly helping here Wolfzilla" she hissed playfully__, __"I don't know if I'm dead or not but I'm definitely here, wherever that is." Kenzi hopped onto the edge of the bed looking over her left shoulder at the wolf__, __"__How __did you get here then?" she asked._

_"I died__,__" the wolf responded__, __tilting his __head __side to side on his neck, still clearly uncomfortable. "Someone cut off my head" he added._

_"Well nobody cut of my head, that's for sure__,__" Kenzi said__,__trying to piece together the events before she woke up in the clearing. "I had a rash on my arm before, but when I woke up here it was gone__,__" she __rolled __up her right sleeve and __held__ out her arm._

_The wolf leaned in very close to inspect her arm. Kenzi instinctively __scooted__ back on the bed. She still wasn't sure if she was going to be Kenzi kibbles for the giant wolf or not. Kenzi looked up into the eyes of the enormous wolf, they were like big wet bowling balls; black and glassy__, __as deep and dark as the night sky._

_"I don't see anything__,__" the wolf said as Kenzi rolled her eyes. _

_"It's gone now__,__" she said with confused resignation__,__ "but it was there before, before here, like I said. I got something on my arm a few weeks ago__,__" she continued__,__ not knowing if she should be telling some strange and probably imaginary giant wolf something she couldn't even tell her best friend. Kenzi really missed Bo. They had only been apart hours, or had it been days? How long had she been here? Kenzi looked up at the sky and saw the poofy clouds floating lazily by as before. She was pretty sure they were the same clouds she had seen when she woke up. The sun looked like it was in the same spot as well. She needed to get out of here, Bo needed her, there was work to be done._

_"Time moves differently here__, __" Kenzi heard the wolf's voice say. "I'm sure you're here for a reason__,__" the black wolf continued through what Kenzi had decided was some sort of telepathic link__, __as his mouth never moved. "I think the rash you say you had on your arm is the key to you being here." _

_"Is it?" Kenzi asked the wolf sarcastically__,__ "__Is__it really? Give it up wolfy, I'm about ready to get out of here__,__" Kenzi __said__ as she stood and started heading for the tree line._

_"And where exactly is 'out of here'? You don't even know where here is". _

_The immense wolf __shifted __onto his feet to follow Kenzi towards the trees as she __replied__ "__Anywhere__ is better than nowhere and I'm pretty sure that's exactly where purgatory is, nowhere."_

_"You're not going to find anything that way__,__" the wolf __said__ as Kenzi __came__ to a stop__, __staring into a seemingly endless forest, "There is no physical way out of this place, I've spent lifetimes looking, wandering these woods. The only thing I've ever found is you. Tell me more about the rash__,__" he said as Kenzi turned around__,__ "where did it come from? What do you have to lose by talking a little longer?" _

_"I spilled something on myself getting something for a friend__, __alright__?__" Kenzi said hurriedly__, __"__What__ does it matter__? __I'm pretty much friggin' stuck here with your all questioning ass__,__" she was incredulous __- __she wanted escape__,__ not a game of twenty questions._

_What was the something? Who was the friend? Where were you? And about a thousand other questions ran through the wolf's mind. Kenzi could feel his confusion, the longing for answers, for his own escape, he'd been there so long. Stagnant, stationary and without purpose. He wanted, no, needed to be free of this prison, like a dog who'd lived his whole life in an apartment in the city__, __longing to run for miles in the endless countryside. She wasn't sure where her feelings to leave this place ended and his began. All she knew was that they were stuck together, at least until she could find a way out._

_"Have you heard of a __fae __called The Norn?" Kenzi asked "she trades in... erm..." Kenzi didn't know quite how to put it__,__ "__fae__ stuff," she said__, __almost as if she were asking a question and not stating a fact._

_"The __fae__?" the wolf asked "disgusting half breeds walking in both worlds" he said almost as if he'd just eaten something sour. His eyes resolute on the human for the first time since he'd first noticed her on the bed sitting in the clearing. She had his full attention. _

_Kenzi could feel his focus upon her like a great weight. She was determined to carry it gracefully__,__ standing to her full height in front of the giant wolf__, __belying her meagre stature in comparison. "Yes, the __fae,__" she stated__, __"The Norn had taken my __friend's__ love, I had to get it back, not just for him, but for Bo__,__" Kenzi shed a tear, could she feel them missing her? The __fae __underestimated humans, Kenzi thought to herself, that's how she'd managed to overpower The Norn, how she'd been able to save Dyson after the first Garuda battle. They never saw her coming and neither did this wolf. He definitely needed this lowly human more than she needed him._

_"Kenzi, the substance you spilled on your arm, was it a dark green, almost black__, __viscous liquid?" the wolf __was__ almost smiling, if giant ass wolves could smile__._

_Kenzi considered before she replied__, __"__Yes __,__ The Norn told me a gift had been given."_

_The wolf looked flustered as he moved closer__,__ "assholes" he muttered under his breath as he continued to encroach on the human's space until she was looking directly up at him._

_"What does that mean?" she asked__, __looking almost directly up at him._

_"It means I'm going to have to break my promise__,__" he said with half a hungry wolf smile as she turned to run__,__ knowing full well she'd royally screwed herself, again. It didn't matter, the gargantuan wolf was too big and too fast. He all but swallowed the tiny human in one bite as she attempted to flee. He felt her bones breaking as he swallowed her still kicking body. Humans, so weak, so fragile__,__ he thought. Maybe she had a point, maybe we do underestimate them._

_"You'll thank me later__,"__ he said to himself as he watched the forest burst into flame. "We're getting out of here__,__" he smiled and looked up at the sky which had turned instantly to twilight. "See you on the other side old friend__,__" he thought aloud as the flames consumed him. "It's about time."_

A/N: Shit eh? That was some bad ass dream-esque sequence. I hope the italics got that across. That's actually how some (later) parts of this story came to me (in dreams). As you might expect I'm not a particularly talented writer without some kind of drink so I suppose you can thank Jim Beam for this chapter as much as you could thank me. Hopefully my liver survives the conclusion of this storyline, what's the worst that could happen right? Let's hope my law school application's turn out as smooth as this chapter, and this bottle of JB. Stay beautiful, see you soon.


	3. The mad rush

Play: watch?v=_RrA-R5VHQs

A/N: Oh man did I drink way too much "inspiration" last night, I felt like a giant bag of ass yesterday. Which is weird because I don't normally get hangovers. So maybe I'm getting the mystery flu like everyone else in the house, but I don't normally get sick either. Just to be safe I'm going to throw in thirty minutes of shirtless flexing tonight before I go to bed. That's how I'd imagine Dyson would rid himself of the flu. Speaking of, apparently its protocol to mention that I don't own Lost Girl or any of the characters. If I did I'd get Vex some more comfortable pants. Seriously, that's just mean. His sperm count must be, like, zero. Also, big thanks for the advice in the review I got; definitely going to try and stick to past tense to keep things simple for myself. So strap your shit in, it's time for some Bo bitches!

Kenzi's condition was not improving. In the hour since Woo had returned to the lab, her O2 sats had dropped into the mid sixties despite breathing pure oxygen in the isolation chamber. The rash had progressed up the right side of her neck to her right cheek and down her side to just above her waist. The flesh on her right arm had become blackened and necrotic, the rest of the affected area of her body burned a bright red and was slick with blood that oozed continuously from her pores. If Kenzi was able to recover, Lauren knew she would lose her arm for sure.

Dr. Anderson had already telekinetically changed the dressings on Kenzi's body twice. Lauren marveled at the control and exactitude he displayed removing the soiled wrappings. She had never actually seen him use his telekinesis before, but she had heard stories.

The Light's infirmary didn't stock a great deal of human blood and it wasn't exactly indexed with transfusion back into a human in mind. Lauren didn't have time to test to find out what Kenzi's blood type was anyways. Lauren was O- , she could donate universally. She sat down in a chair next to Kenzi's iso booth while she watched the blood bag fill.

She had to call Bo, but what was she going to say? "Hey darling, remember the whole 'no more secrets' thing..." she thought as she buried her head in her hands.

"Better get this over with," she said aloud as she dialed Bo's number.

Bo answered on the first ring "Hey Lauren, I was just heading to the Dal to see if I could find Kenzi," Bo paused for a second, "I don't think she came home last night."

"Bo," Lauren said but Bo kept talking.

"Have you talked to Dyson today? Has he seen her? It's not like Kenzi to disappear without calling and her phone is off or dead or something".

"Bo!" Lauren said more forcefully this time as she started to tear up, "Bo, Kenzi is at the lab. Bo, she's sick and I'm trying to fix her and I'm worried we won't have enough time and I need your help and... Are you still there?" she sobbed as she began to ramble.

"Lauren, I'm on my way," Bo said, "Calm down, what do you need me to do?" Bo gathered her focus with a deep breath as she awaited Lauren's response.

"Just get here, as fast as you can," Lauren replied, still sobbing, "We have a plan".

"I'm getting in the car right now," Bo said as she pressed the 'end call' button on her phone. "We?" she said aloud.

Lauren felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the Chief staring at the now full bag of blood. "I'll get that into the patient, you stay put Doctor Lewis, you look like you could use a rest." With all the activity of the previous night Lauren hadn't had had a chance to sleep. Now a liter low on blood, she was feeling a bit light headed and very exhausted as she closed her eyes.

... Play: watch?v=IHS3qJdxefY

Bo turned the key in the ignition of the rat bagged yellow Camaro. The engine turned over and struggled to life with a gurgle and a high pitched screech from the fan belt; the combination of which sounded like a bear trying to eat a live parrot whole. Kenzi was supposed to take the car to one of her seemingly infinite number of Russian cousins to get that checked out.

The car kicked up the gravel as Bo backed out of what passed for a driveway at the crack-shack. She put her foot down hard on the accelerator and sped off towards the Light fae compound.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" She said, verbalizing her distaste for the situation she was once again forced to deal with. Her friends always seemed to keep things from her and every time they did, their secrets ended up doing more harm than good. Once Kenzi was all better Bo decided that they should have a team meeting or a group session or something so they could put this recurring theme to bed.

The yellow Camaro roared through town at triple digit speeds bouncing through intersections, the shocks were definitely toast in the rear and the power steering was on its last legs. The combination made it rather difficult to avoid t-boning cars crossing her path while she shot through red light after red light.

Bo skidded the car around a right hand corner, past the Dal, and into oncoming traffic, nearly taking out a spandex clad cyclist before barely avoiding becoming a hood ornament on the front of an eighteen wheeler. She fish tailed left down a back alley, striking the passenger's side of the rear bumper against the brick facade of the building to her right. The impact tore the bumper loose from its mountings on that side, leaving it dragging along the ground.

"Just a little further," she urged the car as she barreled blindly out of the alley, turning right onto a main street and running a taxi cab into opposing traffic where it hit a city bus head on. The cabbie was ejected clear through the front windshield of his car and impaled the large front window of the bus up to just past his shoulders. His head was all but caved in and he was bleeding copiously from the dozens of cuts and lacerations gathered from his human lawn dart experience. Some of what one could assume were the cabbie's brains leaked out of his mangled skull in front of the obese ginger lady who had been driving the bus. She vomited her pop-tart breakfast all over the bus' gauge panel before losing consciousness and face planting into the mixture of vomit and entrails coating the steering wheel as passengers screamed in terror.

Bo heard the collision but didn't look back, she was on a mission, focused . So focused, in fact, that she hadn't noticed the coolant temperature gauge in the Camaro had been steadily rising beyond normal operating temperature for some time until she saw steam coming from the hood of the car. She looked down at her instrument panel and began scolding the car, now running at 135C "Why? Why is it that the only part of you that works is the temp gauge! THE FUCKING CLOCK DOESN'T EVEN WORK!"

Then she pulled up in front of the compound in a huge cloud of white steam, with the rear bumper still hanging off of the Camaro. The engine rattled and clunked as the car attempted to stay running while Bo got out. A large man in a suit came out of the front door to the compound yelling something to the effect of "you can't leave that there." Bo didn't even break stride as she palm thrusted him in the nose, breaking it and dropping him to his knees as he bled onto the pavement steps from the still running Camaro. She continued undisturbed through the compound towards the lab.

...

Play: watch?v=YiYnfn0kyK0

When Bo arrived at the lab she was greeted by a slightly woozy looking Lauren with Chief Anderson and Woo standing alongside as she explained the plan. It was simple, access the overhead cooling duct that leads into the server room, sneak in and plant the lockout bug. "We'll have time for introductions later," Lauren stated.

"No lasers, no security, no problems?" Bo said as more of a question than anything else.

"Quick, easy and without complications," Chief Anderson assured; just the way Bo liked it, these last few weeks had been anything but. The Chief motioned to Woo, who removed a small transmitter from his pocked and stared at it for a moment.

Subtle bolts of electricity shot from his fingers into the device. "That should do it!" he proclaimed after a few short seconds.

Bo took the transmitter and looked at it with an arched eyebrow.

"Cummon Bo! You've got a Kenzi to save!" Lauren urged her.

"Well most of her," the Chief mumbled under his breath.

"SO not helping," Lauren shot at him as she all but shoved Bo out of the lab. Lauren knew how bleak Kenzi's outlook was. Even if she survived, even if this last ditch attempt to sequence the genome of whatever had infected Kenzi with the brute force of the mainframe worked... she wouldn't be the same.

...

The point of Bo's dagger worked nicely to wedge the bolt of the maintenance door into submission. She wondered why she'd never thought of this technique before. It worked well. She had entered the mechanical room and was up in the cold vent in no time.

She wriggled along the cold aluminum surface as quickly as she could.

"Fucking Bruce Willis thinks he's so great at crawling around in vents. Guy never tried it with breasts," she mumbled to herself as she squirmed faster towards the grating that lead to the server room.

It probably didn't help that she was wearing a leather top over said breasts instead of the blood soaked cotton sleeveless number from the movie. She pulled the grate up into the vent shaft and somersaulted head first out of the vent, landing gracefully on her feet with knees bent.

Bo looked up to see herself surrounded by Light fae security, with the guard who's nose she broke standing right in front of her looking down on her crouched form.

"My boot, yoor face; de perfekt coople" he said with a thick Russian accent as he stomped Bo's head against the server room's tile floor with a resounding crack, rendering her unconscious.

"How did she not see the cameras?" one of the smaller guards asked sarcastically.

"What an eediot" the Russian said as they snickered amongst themselves while dragging Bo out of the room by her arms.

Bo came to quicker than the Light fae secret service (or whoever they were supposed to be) had expected, she caught them off guard as she jerked her hands free of their grip and rolled to her feet. She got her bearings and reached for her dagger as the men surrounded her. The dagger, of course, wasn't there. As it turns out the Light's security isn't totally inept. Fine then, she thought as the Russian sounding guard with the broken nose lunged at her.

Bo side stepped to the right and threw her momentum into a left hook to his nose as she ducked under the wild haymaker the Russian attempted to throw with his left arm. He flailed blindly, cuffing another guard in the side of the head. In the confusion Bo bolted for the front door.

Once outside she stopped for a moment to pull her phone out of her boot before she moved back to a full sprint down the long driveway, past the still burning wreck that used to be her Camaro.

"Aww, and it got such good gas mileage," she said with a half grin as her right eye began to glow electric blue. Bo answered her phone to the sound of Lauren shouting over the many alarms, sirens and a loud beeping.

"BO YOU'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You got it? Are the computers working? Is Kenzi going to be ok now?" Bo said into the phone while she ran down the driveway with the security posse in hot pursuit.

"LAUREN!" she yelled into the phone, desperate to know if the transmitter she'd managed to leave in the mainframe server room was doing its job.

What she heard next made her stop dead in her tracks. Her right eye slipped back to its natural brown colour as tears streamed down her face. She dropped her phone onto the hard concrete driveway. It landed corner first and a crack spidered up across the background photo of Kenzi and her drinking at the Dal after a case.

Bo looked up from the broken phone to see Dyson and Tamsin blocking off the end of the driveway with their police cruiser, lights flashing and siren blaring. Her eyes exploded in a flash of cheerless cobalt. She stretched out her right arm directing her index finger at Dyson, who was taking cover behind the cruiser, gun drawn and ready to fire.

Eyes wide she spoke in her otherworldly succubus voice: "Your fault."

A/N: Ahhh! This was a tough one. I wrote chapter one drinking beer and chapter two drinking bourbon. All I used for inspiration here was water, took twice as long to write. Call it a science experiment (oh god, I'm Lauren). The hardest part was actually getting it started, and picking out the music I wanted (and now I'm Kenzi). When Bo isn't being a bad ass she's really hard to write for in conversation. How can one person be so conflicted and so headstrong at the same time without imploding?(Its really hard being Bo, pun probably intended). Maybe it's the same problem some female fan fic writers have trying to write for Dyson? Complex "non-essential" emotions aren't my strong suit as a person so how could I possibly write them. I'm probably just not pushing her hard enough. I tried to throw in some humour too. But it's not just to be funny, hopefully some of the one liners act as a clue to the more observant readers as to what direction I plan to take Bo. Ok, enough about my social and psychological failings. How's about Bo's mad dash across town in the Camaro! That was freaking awesome, the first chapter she shows up and already she's got a body count. For those of you keeping track at home that's 2 human deaths for Bo so far. You want more of that right? Maybe people who deserve it this time though right? Drop me a review or a PM before I write chapter 4 on Wednesday night. Keep being beautiful.


	4. The secret agent

Play: watch?v=diSzxL2l22k

A/N: Ever since I killed off Bo's car in the last chapter I'm kind of missing it. It really was 100% Bo. Though I liked her car in S01E01, but I didn't know her at all then. Plus she was much different than she is now, so it fit ok I suppose. What you drive really does say a great deal about you. Whether or not you agree with me on that is up to you, but a vehicle is the second most expensive purchase of most people's lives after a home. And you can't deny that the crack-shack and the Camaro say a great deal about who the show's writers think Bo is. So maybe at some point I should make sure she finds herself a new ride, somehow. I don't know, its still so tough to write Bo. If I can ever collapse my thought patterns into a one-shot it will probably be for Lauren, she's wonderful to write, or maybe Dyson, but I haven't written for him yet. Oh, how's about BOTH! There aren't many of those! But I'm getting off topic and you're here for the next chapter, let's see if we can't raise that body count?

_What she heard next made her stop dead in her tracks. Her right eye slipped back to its natural brown colour as tears streamed down her face. She dropped her phone onto the hard concrete driveway. It landed corner first and a crack spidered up across the background photo of Kenzi and her drinking at the Dal after a case._

_Bo looked up from the broken phone to see Dyson and Tamsin blocking off the end of the driveway with their police cruiser, lights flashing and siren blaring. Her eyes exploded in a flash of cheerless cobalt. She stretched out her right arm__,__ directing her index finger at Dyson__,__ who was taking cover behind the cruiser, gun drawn and ready to fire. _

_Eyes wide she spoke in her otherworldly succubus voice: "__Your__ fault.__"_

Dyson wanted to speak, he wanted to try and talk Bo down. He knew this wasn't her, not really, not _his_ Bo. But he couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe, as hard as he tried to. The flow of chi out of his mouth cut off all air flow. He collapsed to his knees behind the police cruiser, dropping his gun as his lips became cyanotic and turned a deep flat blue.

The flow of chi was severed when the fastest of the pursuing Light security men caught up to Bo and tackled her to the ground, from behind. She quickly gained the upper hand and rolled him onto his back, Bo preferred being on top.

The trailing guards caught up to the struggle just as Bo ripped out their cohort's throat with her left hand. She drew a huge curtain of chi from the mangled neck that used to contain the man's trachea as she stood to her full height. She extended the arm still holding the excised throat out to her left and dropped it. The bloody mess hit the ground with a hollow splat and laid on the concrete with the tongue still attached. The other guards stood flat footed, pale and stunned as Bo pulled the life force from them as well.

While the Light fae drones collapsed into an un-breathing heap of sickly smiling morons_,_ Tamsin dragged a scarcely breathing and barely conscious Dyson into the front of the police car and sped off down the long driveway towards the compound.

A couple hundred feet up the driveway from Bo, Tamsin spun the car 180 degrees to face the succubus. She revved the engine. Bo looked down at her belt for her dagger only to still find its sheath hanging empty. She saw Dyson's gun lying on the ground a few feet away. That would do_, _she thought, and picked it up. Bo crouched and readied herself for a game of chicken. Instead, Tamsin opened the car door and carried Dyson into the Light fae compound on foot with surprising speed and agility considering their size mismatch.

"_Coward__,_" Bo's succubus altered voice stated matter of factly, "_No matter, which ever side you choose your bodies will burn on the same pyre__,__"_ she said as she turned and walked calmly past the end of the (compound's) driveway and out of sight.

...

Play: watch?v=Ie58TE5T0fA

It had been colder than seasonal the past few days. Normally that wouldn't have bothered Dyson as he stepped from the limousine but as the cold air hit his body an audible shiver escaped him. He exhaled slowly but his breath did not fog in the morning air. He hadn't felt exactly himself for the last two days, since Bo's attack on the Light fae compound. His chest felt like it was full of frozen gravel every time he drew breath. The edges of the cold stones jabbed at his heart and lungs behind his ribcage as he followed the others across the dew covered grass of the cemetery.

He did not want to be here. He wasn't supposed to be here, not after what he'd done. Not after what he hadn't done, everything that he hadn't told his friends filled the space between the rocks in his chest and he couldn't breathe again.

"You ok?" Dyson heard Hale's voice ask as he doubled over, putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't look up at his former partner. Dyson just stared down at the wet grass. "I'm fine" he replied as he stood back up with a wince of pain. Hale had become very scarce since he had been chosen by the Light elders to act as interim Ash. He hadn't seen him all week.

"I wouldn't have asked you to come if I knew you weren't feeling up to it_,_" Hale sounded even more concerned_,_ "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!" Dyson growled under his breath as he lied to his new Ash for the first time.

They continued to the grave site. He would obey orders to the last, even if it meant his death. Dying couldn't be so bad. Not compared to living. He'd been ordered to his supposed death several times but he'd never been ordered to live, not on this magnitude.

He didn't want to think about it anymore. Not the pain in his chest, not the rogue succubus; no_,_ not _her__,_ he thought with a shudder. The next few hours would be the worst torture he had ever experienced in his long life. Not a torture of his body, he was tough; not a torture of his mind, he was strong; and not a torture of his will. Those would all endure. This was a torture of his soul, stripped bare by love. A love he had saved for centuries. A love he gave to woman who'd like nothing more than to leave him a sick, smiling corpse. A love he might have lost forever trying to save that woman. He considered for a moment that he would be better off if that been the case. Everyone he was close to was happier, safer, with his love in that bottle. In that crone's heartbreaking collection of 'gifts'. But he was selfish, like all men in love.

If it hadn't been for _her__,_ Dyson would be able to live on comfortably. Not happily, but comfortably. Without love there is no heartbreak, no sorrow. With no love there was no reason to live and no reason to die. It wasn't much of an existence but it would have been bearable. This was not. It might kill him to sit here, knowing. But he would do it, he would do it for _her_.

...

Play: watch?v=imwmmv9r1oE

Located on neutral ground, the service was short and small; consisting of Dyson, Hale, Trick, Tamsin and surprisingly_,_ Vex_,_ who had flown back to pay his respects, despite the price on his head for treason. Lauren also attended, in chains, and under Light fae guard. Despite Hale's objection to the doctor's treatment_,_ the elders were insistent. They were still pushing for her execution_,_ given her betrayal. The Ash's own guards waited by the vehicles for his return, ever vigilant.

Trick conducted the service as Dyson stared blankly at the ground in front of him. There was no coffin, no pallbearers to carry it in. Instead_,_ an enormous cement sarcophagus sat in the deep hole in front of him. After Bo's attack the Light had attempted to burn the body within the isolation chamber to no avail. Despite the heat blazing every object in the room into a molten state_,_ it remained. Entombment and burial was the only real alternative for containment as far as the fae medical staff were concerned.

Dyson could barely hear any of the service over his guilt and shame. When Trick concluded he asked if anyone else would speak. Dyson's body tried to stand as he willed it to remain seated, he let out a sigh that was nearly a sob as he buried his head in his hands and gritted his teeth. He could feel his wolf demanding that he rise and atone for his actions, or lack thereof. The fire of his wolf fought with the ice in his chest but he remained still. A battleground but still. He felt so much, but he was nothing.

Hale stood to give the final benediction, dressed in one of the fine, custom tailored suits that had been picked out for him by his stylist. It was his duty as Ash to do so, but this privilege was generally reserved for high ranking clan members and Light elders, not humans.

"As fae we treasure our immortality. To many of us it is our greatest gift. Yet a great many fae do not know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Today we return Kenzi to the earth, a place she spent only a short time in life. What our elders taught us was false, human mortality is not their flaw_,_ but their great gift. In her short life this human lived more than any of us have with all of our years. All of our knowledge only helps us to die a more painful death than those who know nothing. If it were any of us today being laid to rest in this ground_,_ our time on earth would have only soured the joy of our existence. We would die alone as we drift away from those we love; in truth_,_ we may already be dead without knowing it. Our love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings. I loved Kenzi, I loved her humanity. The fire and passion her impending death must have brought to her existence. She shared it with everyone she met_,_ fae and human alike. Something killed that love, but I refuse to let her die. As supposedly higher beings_,_ we must evolve beyond simply considering humans as consumables. They are our equals in every way and occasionally our superiors. The human philosopher Machiavelli wrote that a man who is used to acting in one way never changes; he must come to ruin when the times, in changing, are no longer in harmony with his ways. He could have been writing of us, Kenzi showed me as much." Hale paused for a moment, looked out over the mourners and then beyond across the cemetery looking resolute. "That is why, this morning, I signed an executive order declaring all humans under the protection of the Light. It is at our own peril that we indiscriminately murder those who sustain us."

Everyone looked at the Ash in stunned silence; everyone except Dyson_,_ who closed his eyes and faced the ground with a shiver. Hale didn't know, he told himself. He couldn't know the truth. Yet his Ash's words cut to the very marrow of his bones - 'errors and betrayals' echoed in his mind_, _along with 'illness and wounds'. He'd never questioned the cost of his love when _she_ returned it. Was he so wrapped up in himself, getting back what he so desperately ached for... or was it because of her humanity. Did Dyson consider humans as consumable entities? Was he the problem? Hale knew, didn't he? Dyson thought to himself. He thought of all the times he dismissed _her_ as a nuisance, even after _she_ returned what was most precious to him. "I'm a monster_,_" he whispered to himself.

Dyson looked up after several minutes of personal introspection to notice the small congregation of mourners disbanding. Tamsin was eyeing Vex as a free meal, with his injured arm and questionable mesmer abilities. Dyson saw her look his way with a pensive smile, but he just shook his head, not here. Tamsin relented at the expression on her partner's face. She walked over to Dyson and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know I'm no good at this stuff_,_" she frowned_,_ "these things take time to process, so when you're done with that_,_" she paused, unsure if she wanted to actually follow through on what she was about to offer. She went for it anyways_,_ "I'd like to know what's going on in there" she pointed to his chest.

"No_,_" Dyson stated without making eye contact or lifting his head.

"Fine_,_" she said_,_ "wanna go get shitfaced then?"

Dyson nodded in acquiescence_,_ "not the Dal_,_" he added. He took her hand and stood out of his chair, leaving the empty cemetery behind without a look back.

A/N: I wasn't really sure how to write the funeral. I've never really been to a 'traditional' one. To be truthful I didn't want to write it at all but I think the whole Kenzi situation deserved some closure. I didn't actually intend to write something so heavy on Dyson introspection. But I'm glad it worked out that way. He's a great anti-hero. He just need to grow some balls. Bo's body count is plus five Light fae guards along with the cabbie and the ginger bus driver (she died of heart failure the day after the accident, if you're wondering). At least with Bo losing her shit for the time being it might be less difficult for me to write her. I don't think this chapter contains as many strong hits to the future as the previous ones. Still some, I've still got three good scene ideas lined up for this story, but you'll have to wait and see.


	5. The hours

watch?v=Wkof3nPK-Y

A/N: Hey, fan fiction peoples and Lost Girl aficionados, I hope you're ready for a large bag of awesome. That is exactly what this chapter is going to be. One of the reasons I started this story was to have this chapter included. I think I've built the proper framework to keep everyone in character, let me know in the reviews if you think so. I usually have longer author notes sections to hype me up before I write the chapter. Not required here. Enjoy.

_Eyes open, Eyes close__d__, still dark._

It was evening now. Bo had been walking in a part of town she didn't recognize. She didn't remember how she got there, or it getting dark outside. She put her right hand to her temple to quiet the slight facial twitch she felt and gave her eyes a few blinks. There was dried blood in her hair, she combed some out with her fingers but could feel she didn't get it all. She began taking in her surroundings, searching for some sort of reflective surface. Most of the red brick buildings on the street were abandoned. Some were boarded up, others still had the glass in their front windows intact but there were no lights inside. No street lights either. The only light on the street came from the corner store down the block on the opposite side.

She walked down the block a bit towards the store and gazed at her reflection in the unbroken windows of the building opposite the store. She did her best to pick out the last bits of dried blood, there had obviously been a lot of blood. She remembered being stomped in the head by a large man, but she had no clue when or why. She felt the side of her head, convinced that the sort of injury that produces that much blood would have left her with a skull fracture at the very minimum. However, she felt no such damage. In fact, despite a bit of a headache, she was feeling completely fine. It was starting to get cold outside. She should call Kenzi and get a ride back to the clubhouse.

As Bo reached into her boot for her phone she felt something jab her stomach, but no phone in the boot. She looked down to find something metal tucked into the front of her pants. It was Dyson's Beretta, what was she doing with a gun? She held it with her right hand as she looked up from the gun to her reflection in the dirty window. Her right eye was flickering between its natural earthy brown and the very unearthly succubus blue.

She had never been able to remember anything from her previous succubus attack blackouts but she remembered this one, now. Not clearly, just feelings and images, like photographs thrown haphazardly on the floor. Bo tried to rub her temple again and stop her right eye from flashing like it was. She could feel it shifting between colours but she couldn't stop it from doing so. Then it hit her like a lightning bolt. The realization almost knocked her off her feet. "Dyson is responsible for Kenzi's death," her reflection whispered to her.

"What, how? No way, he loves Kenzi!" she paused, "loves?" She thought, "no not love, loves. But like an overprotective brother loves his little sister... right?" Bo's reflection gazed back at her with a coy smile.

"Alright bitch! What aren't you telling me?" she questioned her reflection. Bo wasn't sure if she was supposed to get an answer, nor if she wanted one. She wondered if this was what it felt like to be losing her mind.

"Kenzi was the one to get Dyson his love back... From the Norn... What do you suppose that cost her?" The succubus's reflection replied, both eyes a steady blue.

Bo looked away, shaking her head. Meanwhile her reflection stood waiting. "She took your Kenzi," her reflection added angrily, "don't you care?"

"Of course I care! Kenzi isn't mine, she's her own person. If she did trade her life for Dyson's love, she must have had a good reason" Bo told her other self.

"The Norn doesn't trade with human filth, especially one as filthy as yours. You know that." Her reflected self reminded her.

"I don't understand, so did Dyson..." Bo trailed off. "No! He couldn't, he wouldn't."

"How else?" Bo's reflection smiled and nodded, "our little human probably didn't even know what was happening to her. She died alone, afraid and in agony in Lauren's lab. We both want revenge, let me help you."

"No!" Bo replied indignantly.

"No? No! That old crone ruined everything good in our lives!" the reflection yelled as Bo's right eye pulsed blue and stabbed with pain. She drew the Beretta level with the glass and pulled the trigger, nothing. "TOO BAD!" her reflection screamed.

Bo's eyes once again glowed cheerless cobalt. She looked down at the gun. "Safety's still on," she smiled to herself, heading into the corner store across the street. She had some supplies to gather. The first thing she needed was a car, and the store clerk wouldn't miss his. She needed a snack anyways.

"You can't fight your nature," Lauren's words resonated within what was left of Bo Dennis, "but with practice you can learn to control yourself." The Succubus's feelings once again drowned her with overwhelming rage. Anger powered by sadness and loss, fueled with chi. The sensation was both terrifying and intoxicating. Bo didn't want to give in, but she wasn't being asked her body's permission as it loaded a heavy box into the stolen car.

...More chi, four/five humans worth and gunfire?

"What am I doing? No!" Bo commanded... She only saw flashes of the situation unfolding in front of her. People dying, a car speeding away, then nothing. She was along for the ride, in her own body...

...She was outside a house, she didn't know how much time had passed. She was carrying a great weight on her back. Some metal backpack contraption. "Remember you wanted this," the succubus tells her inner Bo.

"No, no I don't, PLEASE!" Bo begged herself.

"No?" The succubus mocked herself, "That's all I ever hear from everyone, only it's more like no, no, oh god please no" she laughs. Then they turn around and their last words are "don't stop". She didn't this time either.

...

Play: watch?v=XYKUeZQbMF0

The Succubus climbed the steps to the old house's porch and kicked the newer looking door right off of its hinges. The door flew into the main room of the small house and landed flat on the floor beside a green armchair. An old woman rose from the armchair decrepitly to face her assailant as Bo sparks the flamethrower's igniter and pulls a corner store cigar from her pocket.

"You!" the Norn exclaimed.

"Yes, me, me me me me," Bo smirked while lighting the cheap cigar with the ignition flame. She breathed the smoke into her mouth, then let it drift lazily out through clenched teeth. Up past her cobalt eyes.

"What is that? Another human weapon of mass destruction," the Norn laughed, pointing to the contraption on the succubus's back. Bo's smirk grew wider as she let loose a jet of flame towards the green armchair.

"You wouldn't dare!" the Norn scolded the crazed succubus. "I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine, you've just signed your own death warrant you little..."

Bo directed another scorching blast directly into the massive oak tree jutting up through the room's floor. The Norn shrieked as she, too, burst into flames in front of the succubus.

Bo laughed and turned to leave, but tree roots grew up in front of her eyes to block the exit. The burning old woman hobbled around the small house bumping into curtains and tables that also catch fire. "Nice try bitch but there are only two ways this can end, and in both of them you die!" the succubus shouted over the sound of the flames as she held down the flamethrower's trigger, drenching the entire room in hellfire.

The Norn's body lay burning against the base of her sacred tree, also aflame. Bo could hear popping and crashing from the Norn's 'gift' room as the contents of her jars burst free in the inferno. Bo could feel the flames licking at her body. She needed to find a way out but burning oak roots blocked every exit. Dropping the now depleted flamethrower to the ground, the succubus got down on her hands and knees and crawled along the wall in search of oxygen, but something grabbed her foot. Tree roots coiled their way around Bo's body as the heat from the fire caused them to sizzle and burn around her.

A huge explosion from the gift room rocked the house and the neighbourhood. The huge tree splintered and shattered into pieces. Large pieces of shrapnel peppered the trapped succubus. Bo attempted to free herself from the mess of roots entangling her lower body. She removed Dyson's gun from her pants, the Beretta's plastic grip panels melted to her skin, tearing at her flesh as she drew the weapon. She actuated the safety with her thumb before frantically opening fire on the flaming roots that anchored her body to the burning building. Her head rolled side to side trying to extinguish her burning hair. She tried to scream as a stray bullet struck her right knee. But the raging inferno drowned her out.

She needed to focus but her whole body is in agony as flames consumed her. She kept shooting until the gun's slide locked back empty. Bo rolled onto her stomach and dragged herself through the inferno towards the flaming wood blocking the door. In doing so she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder, wet and hot. In the least pleasant way possible. She yanked the six inch piece of charred wood shrapnel out of her body.

"Almost there," Bo thought to herself as she reached towards the blocked exit and dragged her right hand down the roots blocking her escape. She gasped in horror seeing, for the first time, the damage done to her hand. It was charred and blackened; skeletal looking. The finger nails peeled back as she swiped at the roots again.

The rest of her once gorgeous body wasn't faring much better in the fire. Her leather pants and vest had tightened and split against her baked flesh. Her cotton undershirt and cotton bra burnt to a crisp. The underwire half melted into the tissue below her breasts dragged on the floor.

A fireman's axe chopped through the makeshift door blocking Bo's exit. She reached up towards him. He could smell her hair still burning as he dragged her from the smouldering wreckage that threatened to collapse on the both of them. He touched her arm as he bent down to examine her, it was clear from the look on his face that he was shocked she was alive. "Stay calm ma'am, we're going to get you some hel..." Bo breathed in his chi.

She could feel herself beginning to heal. But one human wouldn't be enough, not with the punishment she just underwent.

"Bill?" she heard another fireman yell as he ran towards his fallen co-worker.

Bo drained him dry as well, finally strong enough to crawl to her knees. She felt the charred skin on her eyelids crack and fall across her cheeks as she continued to mend while her glowing azure eyes looked towards the fire crew preparing to extinguish the blaze.

Her eyes burned brighter than the firestorm behind her as she levitated to her feet while drawing the life force from the firemen and onlookers to the blaze. By the time she was sated, there were twenty bodies littering the sidewalk, some more than fifty meters away.

"Build a Norn a fire and she'll be warm for a day. Set a Norn on fire and she'll be warm for the rest of her life," the succubus laughed maniacally to herself, standing mostly naked, surrounded by the smiling corpses of her latest victims as the sun rose over the still burning house.

A/N: I honestly wasn't planning on writing at all today. But I felt like it. I needed to destroy something beautiful. Don't ask me where super succubus Bo got a flamethrower. I don't know, and she doesn't either. I assume she shot and succubused some people for it. It's not really important anyways. Flamethrowers are magical in their own right. To quote George Carlin "The very existence of flame-throwers proves that some time, somewhere, someone said to themselves, You know, I want to set those people over there on fire, but I'm just not close enough to get the job done." The right tool for the job I suppose, eh? I originally envisioned Bo busting in with a gas can and a cigar, dousing the place in gas and saying something about how smoking these things can kill you. But when I decided she should have a flamethrower she kept the cigar. Just something about the imagery of her lighting the thing with the igniter flame from a flamethrower feels so awesome. Plus I'm going to assume that dark evil Bo would be ok with smoking. It seems like a pretty legit thing for bad guys (and girls) to do. I think Bo going all homicidal badass is one way we could expect her to react to Kenzi being murdered, right? Leave me a review and let me know what you think? As always, stay beautiful (by favoriting and following of course.


	6. The Resource

(youtube) Play: watch?v=FDYIdBZUl2Y

A/N: Again, was going to take a day off writing. But this next chapter has done some brain swirling so I wanted to let it escape. Plus, I really want to write some more Dyson. The show's creators have left Tamsin pretty open ended so far so I'm going to play with her a bit. ... Yeah, I'd totally do that too. I like me some evil woman. Oh! Great idea Tamsin/Dark Bo. Any takers? Is there such a thing as rough lesbian sex? I've got no clue how I'd write that. Seriously, as a dudely dude, girl/girl still baffles me. Mostly from a human physiology and physics standpoint. I have a lady friend who is bi and tried to explain how "it" works and how it's different, not good or bad different, just different. Sex always has a certain flow, at least I've found, but apparently that flow and the progressions are different for lesbian couples. If anyone could explain it to me it would be Dr. Lauren Lewis. But she's on death row with the Light fae. So aside from that and her being a fictional character, I'm pretty much screwed. I'm probably going to go ahead and read a bunch of Doccubus one shots and see if I can't be inspired/educated. But for now I've got another chapter of action and violence ready for you to enjoy, maybe a bit of sexual situation-y-ness if I can dig that out of myself. (Ok, not too much, damn. Can you tell I play the long game in real life? I really don't know much else.)

Dyson felt like he'd been hit by a train. Maybe two trains. Yes, definitely two trains. Squished between two high speed locomotives. He had a headache like only an elementary school band teacher would know.

The fact that he was laying in bed obviously meant he had been sleeping, but he didn't feel like it. He wanted to be back asleep and try waking up again. But he didn't get the chance to. Something hard was poking him in the ribs. He heard Tamsin's voice, "Get up asshole!"

She gave him another sharp jab in the ribs with the broom handle, "Move!"she ordered with a laugh.

Dyson groaned, face down in the pillow, and swatted at the offending object, destroying what he would later learn was a lamp in the process.

"You're paying for that," Tamsin said in a factual manner that confused Dyson, "and the sheets too, you're getting me new ones. What the fuck did you do to my pillow!" she exclaimed.

Dyson rolled onto his back, dazed and confused. "Wha-" he coughed up some pillow feathers "what happened, how did you get in here? Go away." he moaned with his eyes closed, trying to suppress the urge to vomit.

"My apartment fuck-nuts," Tamsin laughed at her completely hangover consumed partner. "Cover yourself up, you'll scare the people across the street."

Dyson was easily over a thousand years old, but this was the first time he truly felt it in a long time. "Never again" he said to himself. "What happened, last night?" He gasped as he sat up.

"Ooop," Dyson gurgled at the spinning room before throwing up his late night meal of chicken McNuggets all over himself and the bed. Most of them looked completely intact.

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh. She'd never seen her new partner so pathetically helpless. Even after evil Bo succubused his brains out at the compound he wasn't so full of fail.

"You eat like a duck," she laughed, "Have you heard of the new thing kids are doing called _chewing their food__?_" she mocked him. It was just too funny to see 'the great Light wolf' put down by liquor and McNuggets. Gallons of liquor and fifty McNuggets, but still. Also who or what can eat fifty McNuggets?

"But, we, - didn't?" Dyson choked out, wiping the fresh vomit from his beard. He noticed some older, encrusted, vomit tangled into his beard along with the fresh stuff. He was genuinely curious, and disgusted.

Tamsin blushed ever so slightly, Dyson probably wouldn't have noticed in the state he was in, she thought. "Are you serious dude?" Tamsin joked, "Look at yourself in the mirror. Ask yourself if even a sex starved troll would _do_ you."

Dyson got out of the bed and stumbled in the direction of his bathroom, still not completely aware of his lack of clothes. Finding only a closet, he turned to Tamsin quizzically.

"Over there, on the left," she proclaimed "You better not ruin my bathroom, too!" she turned her attention to the state of her bedroom. "How do you half eat a goose down pillow? Those were brand new, too!" she said to herself.

She just watched the vomit soak into her sheets, and the mattress, and probably the bed frame too. Bringing the wolf back here was probably the worst idea she could have had. They should have gone to his place. NO! She should have just left him at the bar, snuck out while he picked one of several fights the previous night. Tamsin giggled as she remembered Dyson trying to fight the bartender after he told the drunken wolf shifter that the bar had ran out of whisky, and again when they ran out of rum. "What sort of respectable establishment is capable of running low on rum?" she remembered an inebriated Dyson mumbling as she dragged his staggering corpse from the bar, "Why is the rum gone?"

Dyson was a tall guy, but he wasn't physically large. Tamsin wondered exactly _how_ someone who couldn't have weighed much more than 200lbs, 215 tops, she thought, could have drunk so much liquor and not died.

"That wolf is one tough motherfucker," she laughed to herself. "Too bad he spends as much time in the shower as a teenage girl."

"Hurry up, we've got work to do!" Tamsin barked at the shifter laying in her shower-tub.

Dyson still didn't want to move, but he was at last feeling less like a giant bag of ass.

"Ok, ok," he groaned as he shut off the shower and stood up. "Where are my clothes?" He asked, now embarrassingly aware of his situation.

"Well, your pants survived," Tamsin replied, holding up his pants from the other side of the bathroom door. "I think I have a shirt that might fit you, it belonged to an ex of mine, your shirt kind of died."

She only moved here a month ago, Dyson thought as his head cleared. She already has an ex I've never heard about or she brought it with her when she moved? His head rang like church bells. This merited more thought, when he could spare it. He was completely unaware of his actions since after the funeral.

Play: watch?v=btWYiCZSvUE

Tamsin pulled the police cruiser up to the scene. The entire urban lot was enclosed in a white tent. She showed her police credentials to a guard outside the tent as the duo were let inside.

"We've told the humans this was a drug lab fire," a tall man wearing a perfectly pressed suit told the two detectives. "Hence the containment protocol." He led them towards a pile of corpses dragged into coroners bags on the lawn of the burnt down house. "We're pretty sure these were succubus kills, but we've never seen so many in one place," he stated without expression "I've never heard of them hunting in packs, let alone in the open like this."

Dyson had recognized the neighbourhood before entering the containment tent that covered the lot. "I thought I was on a _mandatory_ two week bereavement after I lost my gun and _she..."_

"Died?... This is fae," Tamsin explained, "You're not here as a cop, you're here as a member of your clan. You remember the Light, don't you?" she asked.

Or course Dyson remembered the Light and who he was. He'd only been drinking last night, not lobotomized.

"This is the Norn's place of residence," he stated matter-of-factly, "her home, you're missing a body." Dyson hoped they were yet to find a charred, mangled corpse belonging to the Norn. He felt her fiery death befitted the pain she had caused him.

"No, we assume she perished with the vast sacred Oak that inhabited her house," The man said, "Can you think of anyone with reason to attack this Norn?" He asked Tamsin.

"There were thousands with reason," Dyson retorted, not liking the direction this conversation was taking.

"Down boy, you were with me last night, remember?" Tamsin said in an attempt to placate her partner.

"So you'll vouch for his whereabouts, will you, Tamsin?" the suited man asked her. She simply nodded her head.

"Ok, your loss," he replied, "she'd surely like to have heard it was him, after all, we did find his gun."

"I-" Dyson started, but Tamsin finished, "He lost it, earlier, he was with me last night miles away, we had no idea until this morning," she insisted.

"This afternoon, you mean?" The man replied with a raised eyebrow, "Long night?"

Dyson cracked a smile when he heard Tamsin reply, "Eat a whole bag of dicks, Tobias. I told you it was the fucking succubus on the phone, why do we even have to be here?" she turned and walked towards the exit.

"Maybe because it's your job," he snarked back at her.

"I guess I'm fired then," she replied over her shoulder, "oh no," she laughed.

"What's this all about?" Dyson asked as they stepped outside the tent.

"Your wacked out succubus friend killed the shit out of the Norn. The Light passed up on the investigation, they said no one among them was so foolish. They gave the investigation to us. Along with the blame until I prove otherwise." Tamsin said, hopefully bringing her partner up to speed.

"Bo couldn't have killed the Norn," Dyson said with indignation.

"Proof?" Tamsin questioned as they walked back towards the car, "There is no possible way you could have any. She tried to kill you not two days ago! Why are you still protecting her?" she demanded.

"We need to see Trick, he'll know what's going on," Dyson gave their next location as he dropped into the driver's seat of the Crown Victoria. Tamsin looked at him with concern.

"I'm ok to drive," he said flatly.

"Not what I'm worried about," Tamsin smiled as the car sped off towards the Dal.

A/N: Ya I know, shorter chapter than usual, but don't be sad. Next time I'm trying something totally out of the ordinary. Something CRAZY! I know nothing particularly "neat" and overt happened here, you'll just have to fill in Dyson's blanks for him. I wrote three different 'intimate' scenes between them, but it just didn't shape up the way I wanted. I'm quite the method actor/writer and I put my research in on this one. But I'm just not sleeping with any of the Valkyries in my life right now. So if I have to wait for details, so will you. Don't worry, I'm persistent, I'll get you Lost Girl sex fiends something soon. It might not be what you're looking for, or what you expect. But there is one scene I'm intent on writing. Whether or not someone in fan fic land can help me with my sexy-time writers block. I've got one. With that being said I feel like an asshat for posting a fluff chapter, but it's important that I develop the Dyson/Tamsin relationship. They're really going to need it later in the story. Trust me on that. It's happening. You know what else is happening? Doccubus love action, yeah that's right, I'm working on some Doccubus. Not saying I subscribe to that sort of thing ("ship" it?) but I love the crap out of Lauren. So I'll drop a future-bomb and let you in on that if you're into reading stupid-long author notes. Rate, favorite, review and whatever else fan fic land lets you do to stay beautiful. Seriously, let me know you want me to keep this going. Every time I get a review I pretty much start writing a chapter. YOU give me the direction I need, even if its subtle. Like my insane hints. Love you all.


	7. The facades

Play: watch?v=3Gb3faOzvBk (Really couldn't decide what I wanted for this one. Did I make the right choice?)

A/N: Alright, it's time. This is the chapter that inspired me to start the story. Everything is going to get really interesting from here on out. But first let us recap: After one hell of a bender D-man and Tamsin are off to see Trick, Bo is on a super succubus rampage across the city, Lauren is on death row in the Light fae dungeon, Hale declared all humans under the protection of the Light but hasn't been much of a help so far, Vex is in hiding and Kenzi is dead. All in all a giant shit sandwich and it looks like everyone is going to have to take a bite if they want to avoid contributing to Bo's rising body count. I'd venture a guess that a good number of you saw this chapter coming, but you'll never guess where I'm going with it. I'm going to write the main (first two bits) part of this chapter a bit differently, I'm going to give the first person limited perspective a go. Let me know what you think? Enjoy!

_I'm standing. My eyes are closed. I dare not move, not yet. I dare not open my eyes for fear of what I might see. I feel rain, I'm soaking wet. I don't know how long I've been standing here. My feet are bare and I notice grass and dirt beneath them._ These are not the sensations I had expected to feel. Not after what just happened to me.

Ok, I'll open my eyes, I thought. Just a peek, make sure. The darkness was blinding. It was an overcast, foggy, rainy night. But everything was so bright, my eyes burned. I blinked and rubbed them a few times. There weren't any lights in sight as I took in my surroundings with surprising clarity. I was wearing a ratty white and blue hospital gown that had come undone at the back. I did what I could to cover myself back up. The gown was all I was wearing.

I couldn't hold in the shiver as I realized I was standing in a cemetery. I nervously scratched at my right forearm as I read one of the headstone's in front of me, and then another. Then it dawned on me, where I was, where I really was. I was terrified, but I had to be sure.

I turned around and felt the muddy grass squelch between my toes. I jumped back seeing the massive hole I could have nearly fallen into. I had been standing right at the edge of what looked to be an open grave full of mud and broken concrete. I looked up and read my own headstone:

_Here lies_

_Kenzi Williams_

_Died 28-2-2013 Age 25_

_Friend and Hero_

My tears mixed with the raindrops on my face.

"I'm not dead," I cried, "I'm right here! I'm not dead," I repeated as I rushed around the grave to the headstone. My last name wasn't Williams, but this was definitely my grave. Did my friends not know my last name? I wondered if I were a ghost. I gave the headstone a kick with the flat of my bare foot. To my surprise the stonework cracked in half. The top piece fell into the muddy hole with a squishy thud.

I stepped back and looked at my feet standing in a shallow puddle behind what was left of my headstone. What had I done?

"No, you're not dead," a voice behind me said.

I whirled around and saw nothing but more headstones.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that?" it said again.

I recognized the voice now, velvety and deep.

"Show yourself wolf!" I demanded.

"Down here," the voice whispered from beneath my feet.

I looked down and saw my image reflected back at me in the puddle, marred by rain drops. I flinched at a yellow flash from the eyes of my reflection. The puddle rippled and my reflection was gone.

"I-I don't understand," I stammered into the rain soaked darkness. I considered that maybe I wasn't meant to. Like all things fae, us puny humans just couldn't get it. "Asshats," I muttered as I rolled my eyes. "What do I do now?" I asked, but the only response I received was the sounds of raindrops falling onto the cemetery grass. "Hey, you can't just leave me here like this!"

"Great, better start walking then." I muttered. I really did not like the fae very much at this point. Nobody kills Kenzi and gets away with it, I resolved as I began walking from the cemetery. I hope Bo didn't get rid of my chainsaw...

"Bo," I whispered in horror.

Bo thinks I'm dead, everyone thinks I'm dead. They buried me. I bet they had a funeral and everything. I can't just show up at the Dal looking like I just dug myself out of a grave. But of course I could. The whole gang would be happy to know I was alive and well.

"I am well, right?" I wondered aloud as I walked down the wet sidewalk towards the clubhouse.

I gave my legs a bit of a stretch, wiggled my shoulders and flexed my fingers in front of my face. Everything seemed to work as it should, no rash, no cuts, no bruises, no nothing, and definitely not dead. So despite being filthy and soaking wet, I was in perfect health as far as I could tell. I wasn't even feeling the cold like I probably should have been.

"Coolio" I smiled. I couldn't wait to get home and see Bo, just a few more blocks.

...

Play: watch?v=vCWdCKPtnYE

The door of the crack shack swung half open on its hinges. I pushed my way inside and locked the door behind me. It was as cold inside as it was outside. The place was trashed. Drawers pulled out and upturned, the couch was torn to shreds. The place was messier than I had ever seen it. "I'm dead for -" I began, but wait, how long had I been dead for?

"BO?" I shouted up the stairs, "hey Bo!"

I ran up the stairs to her room to check for her. The room was just as trashed as the rest of the place. Bo's wristwatch was on the floor, she always forgot it when she went out. It was still working, the date read 03-03-13.

"Phew," I said while I brushed the hair from my forehead. I'd only been dead for a few days. I paused for the moment at that thought. How many people in all of human history could have ever had the occasion to think that thought?

"God I need a drink," I said.

"And a shower," I heard the wolf in my head say.

I sniffed my armpits, he wasn't wrong but he wasn't exactly helpful, either. "After I clean up I'm going to the Dal and asking Trick how to get rid of you!" I exclaimed. But first I went downstairs to check the overturned fridge for a beer. The refrigerator was unplugged and open, not to mention sideways. But it did contain beer, even if it was just one.

"_Shower beer, shower beer, malty delicious shower beer_,_"_ I sang to myself, adjusting the Spiderman theme to my situation as I dropped my gown and turned on the shower. No hot water.

"Damn," I cursed aloud. But it would have to do, I'll just be quick.

I checked myself over as I scrubbed the dirt off of my skin. No injuries or strange marks, at all. My wound from fighting with the Garuda's minions that Hale sirened shut was gone. Like it never even happened. The scar on my knee from when I was a kid was gone, too! Aside from a pair of very erect nipples, which I really hoped were just reacting to the cold shower, my skin was smooth as glass.

"Beer's done, body's clean, time to get dressed and get _you_ outta here," I tapped the side of my head with my index finger, "Ya, no response, I thought so."

Boots, jeans, top, corset, coat. I literally threw my clothes on and was out the door in minutes before my hair even had a chance to dry. It was raining anyways.

...

Play: watch?v=Qxt1xv6FKpw

The Dal looked quiet outside. There were no sounds coming from the usually lively fae way station as Kenzi pushed on the door, but it didn't open. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Trick, open up!" she yelled over the growing storm outside. She probably should have brought a better jacket, but this was the only one that wasn't ruined or dirty.

"Bar's closed," she heard him reply from the other side of the door.

"Trick it's me, Kenzi, open up. I'm getting all wet and rained on," Kenzi shouted back through the door.

"_She's_ dead, go away!" Dyson barked angrily from inside the pub.

"D-man, open up, I need to talk to you guys," she continued as she pounded on the door.

"Kenzi?" Dyson froze for a moment before bolting for the door, unlocking it and throwing it wide open. It was the first time since he'd heard the news from Hale about what had happened at the compound that day that he'd been able to even think her name, let alone say it.

Kenzi was completely drenched but Dyson didn't care, only she called him D-man, "it had to be her" he thought as he lifted her off of her feet with a hug and stepped back into the bar. He was speechless, "How?" was all he could muster as he returned Kenzi's feet to the ground.

"I was hoping you guys could tell me?" Kenzi questioned Trick, who was looking perplexed behind the bar.

"Prove you're really Kenzi," he said. "You're in here all the time, what's your bar tab?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trick, it's Kenzi," Dyson protested, "looks like Kenzi, smells like Kenzi."

"Bar tab?" Trick insisted.

"Free drinks for life Trickster! Speaking of, I really could use a pint." she said with a smile.

Trick smiled back. It was definitely, probably, Kenzi. A very wet and very alive Kenzi.

Trick was worried though, but he didn't show it. Only a few creatures are capable of resurrecting a person and usually only for a brief time, with terrible consequences. For now the Dal was the safest place for her. He'd keep her here until he knew more.

Just then Tamsin walked out of the kitchen eating the bacon sandwich she had cooked up for herself. Best cure for a hangover ever, she thought as she bit into the greasy bacony goodness. When she saw the small, raven haired woman sitting at the bar, she dropped her sandwich to the floor, mouth agape. A piece of partially masticated meat fell from her mouth to join the sandwich on the floor. She dove headlong through the kitchen door and took cover behind a counter.

"What the hell, Tamsin?" Dyson said, confused.

He walked over to the kitchen door to see his partner white faced, cowering on the floor.

"No, no, why me" she mumbled into the floor

"That's not human," Tamsin quivered as Dyson walked over to her, "Run," she whispered as she looked up.

"No?" Dyson sounded worried now, "It's just Kenzi, I don't know how or why, but she's alive and it's her!"

"Dyson that's not _just_ Kenzi, you've got to get out of here!" Tamsin said as she stood, putting herself between the door back to the pub and Dyson, the initial shock of what she had seen wearing off. Her eyes blackened and sunk into her skull. Her face became weathered and skeletal. "RUN!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

Dyson finally obeyed and ran full sprint for the emergency exit at the back of the kitchen with a look of sheer unrelenting terror on his face.

Tamsin turned and opened the door back to the bar, a large knife in her left hand and her Glock pistol in the right.

"Here goes nothing," she sighed, stepping into the bar to face Kenzi.

A/N: How did the first person voice go? I hope I got my Kenzi right. I didn't have any vodka handy to help me. I put a great deal of dialogue in this one. I hope that came out well. Oh and by the way, YAY Kenzi is back! So you can all stop sending me PMs about how sad you are that she died and how mean I am for killing her :p. Just kidding, they were fun to read. There's lots of Kenzi love in the Lost Girl fan fic community and that's good to hear because she plays a big role in the rest of the story. What do you guys think Tamsin saw when she looked at Kenzi? Why was she so scared? Why do you think only Tamsin saw anything un-Kenzi about Kenzi? I know I'm borrowing a bit of S03E06 with her interactions at the Dal here, but it works for keeping the characters in line. The next chapter is going to be great, chalked full of ass whoopings I'm thinking. Also am I the only one annoyed by the fact that Kenzi and Dyson don't have last names? Don't forget to stay beautiful till then.


	8. The heroes

Play: watch?v=66jTYrEjs3A

ATTN: Shit gets fucking graphic below.

A/N: No reviews for chapter seven? Sadness, don't you love me anymore? Do I have to go all insane Kitsune on your asses and chain you to a rock so you can be my friend? I'll do it, and you'll like it and I'll write a story about it where you like it. Don't think I won't, perhaps I should withhold the promised Doccubus action? I am The Unaligned after all there's no rule that says I can't... No I couldn't do that to you guys, withhold Doccubus that is, the Kitsune thing is very much on the table. But let's save some of my crazy for the next chapter shall we? Today I bring you gratuitous violence, mystery and YES, finally sex. Not some sex, real (fictional) sex. And you better enjoy it or I'll start planting leg-hold traps around the Dal and catch some new friends :p.

Tamsin stalked low in the bar behind the counter, sunken obsidian eyes full of focus. Pure, heartless focus. She knew she was completely outmatched. But she had to try, it was her duty to try. She tried to picture the other side of the counter in her mind. Where Kenzi, no, where, he, had been sitting. She stared at the imagined image of her target on the other side of the bar counter, leveled the sights on her Glock 20 and stood.

Instead of certain death she faced an empty bar, the black haired woman was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she had been lucky, she thought. But no, Tamsin was never very lucky. Luck was not in her nature. She liked Kenzi, she knew she did and she knew what that meant. _That_ was her nature, as a Valkyrie, a harbinger of death to those who would die valiantly in battle. She knew immediately when she first saw Kenzi across the Dal weeks ago. She saw such emotional strength combined with such physical weakness, the girl was so human and almost certainly on borrowed time in this world. If she could have taken her then this whole situation could have been avoided.

Tamsin saw her own imminent death as she approached Trick's lair. She could hear his voice. He was explaining to Kenzi the cause of her mystery rash, and the subsequent infection and death to Kenzi.

Tamsin listened closely from just outside the study. Trick knew the what and the how. Some poor necromancer had been swindled by the Norn into giving up his resurrecting life essence. Without it the necromancer fae would die of starvation, being unable to feed. However, upon combining that essence with the blood of the dead they could rise again, permanently, in any body the blend was applied to. The blend, however, was not intended to be applied to a living creature and its effects were simply unknown. But two life forces occupying one body would eventually lead to the obliteration of the weaker life.

Things were not looking good for Bo's human. Most fae were stronger than Kenzi, she was a pathetic human weakling, but few had her strength of spirit. That same spiritedness had put her in this position. But it wasn't likely she would be up to the challenge this time.

"This is a mercy," Tamsin thought to herself before what she saw within the tiny human could consume her completely, before devouring the world.

Tamsin walked into Trick's study and opened fire on Kenzi. Three shots as she entered the room, all hitting the small goth girl squarely in the face. All three 10mm hollow points mushroomed against Kenzi's pale skin, doing no damage whatsoever as the small girl attempted to dive behind a couch.

"Tamsin, STOP! What are you doing!?" Trick yelled, covering his ears as he jumped from his chair to examine Kenzi behind the couch. He could still hear her breathing. Tamsin missed, he thought.

But as Kenzi stood from behind the couch he saw no holes in the wall behind her, no holes in the couch, no holes in Kenzi, thank the gods.

Kenzi opened her hand to reveal the three expanded 10mm slugs to Trick. She looked mortified, Trick could tell her heart was racing, he could hear her heart racing.

"What are you doing to her? Stop it!" He shouted at Tamsin. Her appearance shifted back to its normal form.

Trick made himself as large as he could between Tamsin and the now kneeling Kenzi.

"I- I'm not doing anything to her," Tamsin said with a look of confusion towards the goth who had become notably more vascular and was now writhing on the study floor in silent agony.

Kenzi could feel her whole body tighten. Her blood felt like it was boiling. Her heart did not beat - it buzzed. She could feel the pressure in her veins as she composed herself and stood before the awe struck Valkyrie and the Blood King, eyes dark and wet. She knew who they were, who they really were deep down. She could see all their secrets, their horrible, brutal pasts. She saw all of the lives they had taken over the years. Kenzi saw her own victims outnumbering theirs combined many times over, but did not recognize any of them, yet she knew they were hers. Conversely she no longer had any idea who she was, truly.

Kenzi could feel the wolf pushing its way to the surface of her consciousness. The memories she was seeing were his, memories of murder, mayhem and then betrayal and torture, imprisonment, revenge and eventually death. She lived hundreds of years in just a few short seconds. Her whole body shook with anger.

The wolf was not in her head, she was in his. The memories were haunting, they struck deep into Kenzi's very humanity. The ones he loved most betrayed him over a prophecy, one he could not have even contemplated fulfilling until he was imprisoned and tortured all those years. He had escaped many years ago, finally able to break the chains that bound him. He had gone on a fervent bloody rampage, devouring all those who had betrayed him so many years ago. But his vengeance was brutally cut short by his untimely death.

He would fulfill the prophecy he paid so dearly for being named in, if only to spite his adversaries. They might have seen him as a lesser being, thousands of years ago, but now things were different and it was his time. Kenzi pledged her help with all of her strength, her friends would not betray her again either. No one would belittle her or pass her off as some pathetic human, weak and nearsighted. With his strength and his guidance the fae would be united in their destruction and so would humanity.

...

Play: watch?v=SxOybZcRXhI

Kenzi looked upon The Blood King and the blonde Valkyrie like ants.

Trick grabbed her wrists, "Kenzi it's me, it's Trick," he begged, but she swatted him clean across the room like one would shoe a fly. Trick flew across the room into the top of a high bookcase before falling face first to the ground. He did not move, but he was breathing.

Tamsin's eyes darkened and sunk again, she braced for the change. A Valkyrie only shows her true face to her adversaries, but only warriors chosen to die in battle ever see their true form. She was a stunning instrument of death. The rest of her body darkened and tightened against her frame, razor sharp hawkish talons replaced hands and manicured finger nails. Small, organic, feather shaped, plate mail armour sprouted first on her forearms before it spread across her lean body. She flexed her square shoulders and extended a magnificent pair of feathered wings. The feathers were golden, but because they reflected no light, they appeared black.

The Valkyrie swiped at Kenzi's head with the talons on her left hand, then her right. Kenzi found she was able to dodge the strikes easily, almost casually, as she backed up the steps into the bar. Kenzi jumped on top of a stool at the end of the bar. This indifferent approach enraged the attacking Valkyrie, who threw a straight front kick that obliterated a bar stool as the tiny goth jumped up atop the bar.

Standing on the top of the bar, Kenzi surveyed the empty establishment before locking eyes with the Valkyrie. She spoke in a voice that was not entirely her own, the even unmoved baritone of the creature within her, "I am the Fenris Wolf, his blood flows through my veins, his will is my will. When I was slain there were dozens of your kind encircling me." She boasted, "and now, only one? Who would seek to slay me with her own hands? Do you underestimate my power, servant?"

"You overestimate your human body, I thought such creatures where simply beneath the gods." Tamsin stated as she moved to hurl a bar stool in Kenzi's direction. The small girl caught the bar stool in front of her and paused for a moment to examine it. She smashed the stool against her face, full force, with a sadistic smile.

"No damage to the human," she commented, widening her smile. Kenzi somersaulted off of the bar and over the head of the Valkyrie, landing straight legged behind her. Before Tamsin could turn to face her attacker, she received a straight kick in the back that sent her forward into the bar. Her head smashed though the bar taps as beer spewed forth from their broken remnants.

Kenzi was on her in a second.

"Such alcohol abuse, what a waste, would you like another drink?" she queried as she held the larger woman's head over the broken taps.

Tamsin swiped at the creature perched on her back to no avail.

Kenzi, hands on the Valkyrie's head, spring boarded off of Tamsin's back, over her, to stand behind the bar. She used her new, advantageous position to force the Valkyrie's face further down on the still spraying beer taps.

Tamsin could feel the cold, jagged edge of one of the broken taps pierce her right cheek and jab into her gums. Using her long reach, she swiped at Kenzi with her left arm outstretched. This time she connected and sent the small girl stumbling backwards into the lower shelves of booze behind the bar.

Holding several strands of blonde hair in her still clenched fists Kenzi probed her bottom lip with her tongue but tasted no blood. She started grabbing liquor bottles off of the shelves and flinging them at her assailant.

Tamsin shielded herself from the barrage of bottles with her wings. When the onslaught stopped she looked past her wings to the bar to see it devoid of life. She turned to face Kenzi, determined not to fall for the same ploy twice. This time she was able to parry the kick to the left with her right hand. She grabbed the small girl's slender neck with the talons of both hands and pushed her to the ground. Tamsin used her strong wings and legs to balance herself over the struggling girl as she attempted to choke the life from her.

Kenzi flailed in vain, trying to strike her attacker's face but her short reach proved to be less than useful. Fenrir could feel his human host's lungs struggling to take in oxygen.

"Break what binds you," he willed her. Kenzi obeyed instantly, slamming both of her forearms into the outstretched arms of the Valkyrie attempting to asphyxiate her.

Tamsin's forearms shattered like karate breaking boards, they hung uselessly at the end of her elbows, held to her body only by her musculature. The pain was agonizing but she dared not show it.

Kenzi's heart hummed faster and faster with rage as she moved in on her weakened prey.

Tamsin shielded herself from what was to come with her wings, cocooning her body. She felt blow after blow strike against her as she fell to her knees.

Play: watch?v=O1FkbvGl-IU

Kenzi grabbed one of the wings and pulled hard, opening up Tamsin's protective cocoon and spinning her back towards Kenzi. She grabbed the other wing near its base in her left hand and moved her right hand down towards the base of the other wing. Pressing her right foot against the center of the Valkyrie's back she pulled with all of her newly acquired strength.

Tamsin let out a shriek of agony as the power within Kenzi overcame the tendons and flesh that held her wings to her body. They tore out of her with a wet, fleshy popping as her living remains flopped to the bar floor. She diverted to her more human appearance.

Kenzi rolled her over and mounted her without difficulty. The flailing of broken arms provided the fae with little defense. She lifted Tamsin's head and shoulders from the ground by the neck of her shirt with her left hand while delivering multiple overhand rights to the Valkyrie's face.

The blows severely fractured Tamsin's zygomatic and maxillary bones around her left eye and her face began to swell and throb with pain.

"Tell me where the sword is and I will kill you quick, I promise," Kenzi said in the wolf's apathetic baritone.

Tamsin spat a mouthful of blood and a few teeth into Kenzi's face. The teeth fell to the ground as she watched the possessed human wipe the blood from her face through her one good eye with a grin.

"Kill me" she taunted.

Kenzi punched her square in the nose and Tamsin felt the back of her head fracture against the wooden floor of the Dal. Blood flowed from Tamsin's split and broken nose like a river, connecting with the blood from her swollen left eye at her chin and dripping onto her shirt.

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" Kenzi screamed, inches from Tamsin's brutalized face, finally breaking her monotone composure. "TELL. ME!" she shouted in two breaths, placing her hands on either side of Tamsin's face and slamming the back of her fractured skull into the ground again with each word.

"Never," Tamsin groaned, getting paler by the minute, her consciousness slipping.

Once again Fenrir instructed his human host how to extract the necessary information and once again Kenzi obeyed. Her small hands glided up Tamsin's blood soaked face. Kenzi shoved an un-manicured thumb into each of Tamsin's eyes, pinning her head to the dirty floor. She felt the eye squish, pop and deform slightly as her thumbs made their way to the back of the fae's eye sockets. She could see Tamsin's memories as she heard the Valkyrie moan in agony.

"Nooooooooo," Tamsin groaned in protest, but Kenzi already had what she needed. The Avenging Sword is at the Light fae compound. She felt the bloody suction as she removed her thumbs from the dark fae's skull.

Kenzi stood and left the dying Valkyrie on the floor of the Dal as she headed out the front door towards the Light fae compound and her prize. "Destroy what destroys you," the Fenris wolf told her.

...

Play: watch?v=IUGzY-ihqWc

It had finally stopped raining as the sun came up. Dyson had been running for miles, he was tired and dehydrated, he had been unable to stop until now. His sweat soaked shirt clung to him as steam rose off of his body in the cool morning air. He could not recall why he had been running or where he was running to. But he found himself outside, near the gates to the Light fae compound.

He walked down to the ditch that ran along the road for some water. He was so thirsty, but before he could drink he heard someone behind him. He felt a hand on the back of his neck. A familiar sensation of lust swept through his body, he knew right away it was Bo, or rather, what Bo had become. Ignoring the pleasant, lustful sensation and all of the love he felt for the woman behind him he turned and hit her square in the mouth with a left hook.

Bo stumbled back, her lower lip bleeding. She licked at the blood coyly. Before Dyson could scramble out of the ditch, she struck him in the face with a right roundhouse kick and he fell over backwards into the muddy water at the bottom of the ditch, blood pouring from his eyebrow where the toe of her boot had struck. She was on top of him in an instant, she targeted his bleeding eyebrow with her mouth. Blood from her split lip mixing with his in her mouth and under his skin.

"You belong to me now," Bo smirked down at him.

"I am yours," Dyson replied in a nearly robotic fashion. She dragged him out of the ditch, he dragged her out of her shirt and into the shallow woods that separated the stone exterior wall of the Light fae compound and the road.

Dyson loved Bo, he would do anything for her... to her. It was all he could be sure of at the moment. Everything in the past few hours was a blur of confusion. What had Tamsin done to him at the Dal?

Bo held her prey up against a tree, tore open his shirt and licked along the pulse point on his neck, upwards towards his ear before stopping to nibble on his ear lobe. Dyson originally thought she had planned to kill him outright. This wasn't the Bo he knew. His Bo smelled vaguely of strawberry shampoo, this one smelled like camp fire. No. House fire. She looked like she'd been a little too close to that fire. Dyson wasn't sure if he liked her new shorter, burnt, hair. But he did like this new, more aggressive Bo. His was always so gentle.

Dyson felt her interlace her hands behind his neck and pull him in for a strong embrace. As she pulled away he saw the short stream of iridescent blue chi leaving his mouth. His knees collapsed beneath him but she easily held his weight against the tree. Dyson was feeling critically weak. He hadn't taken very good care of his body in the last twenty four hours; what with the binge drinking and running for hours instead of sleeping last night.

"All I've had today is like six gummy bears and some scotch, go easy."

It became instantly clear that the succubus had no intention of taking his advice. He watched Bo as she seductively licked the palm of her hand before slipping it into his pants and taking hold of him. Bo's hand pulsed with power, enhancing his arousal and willing his body to stay conscious for what was to come.

She threw him to the wet, leafy ground and removed his pants, losing hers in the process. Bo smirked down at him.

"Don't you usually wear underpants?" she queried as she bit her split lip.

"I... Um," Dyson muttered.

He had no idea why he was here, let alone why he had no underpants. In truth he didn't think Bo was particularly interested in his wardrobe choice for the evening as she climbed atop his weakened form. Dyson knew he was being taken advantage of, in every possible way, but he was beyond caring as both of Bo's hands on his chest filled him with all the passion he could handle.

The rocking of her hips against him was gentle at first. Dyson enjoyed the soothing rhythm, relaxing yet immensely pleasurable. The feeling of wet leaves, twigs and hard ground beneath him washed away in a sea of ecstasy as Bo drew another breath of chi from his open mouth.

"Hey, keep it together," Bo said, giving her latest sex toy a hard slap in the face. But he was gone.

Not dead, but completely passed out beneath her, still breathing.

The succubus growled as she lifted herself off of his unconscious form. Did he like regular Bo better than succubus Bo? Not possible, she thought to herself, unsatisfied with Dyson's performance. The Bo within begged her to breathe some chi back into his unconscious form, just to be sure he wouldn't die; but the succubus refused.

So what? As she remembered Lauren was much tastier. But those were Bo's memories and the succubus wanted to find out for herself, first hand. Her mind shifted from revenge sex to simply draining the human doctor dry for her own pleasure.

She looked down at Dyson's naked body. She could kill him now, but that wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable as making him her puppet. She would have him do some truly despicable things before he could justly pay for his role in her best friend's death.

...

Trick returned to consciousness face down in a pool of his own drool. His forehead had scabbed over enough to stop the hemorrhaging that had obviously taken place prior to his awakening. He wiped some of the crusty, dried blood from his face as he climbed the stairs out of his study into the main bar cautiously.

The twisted wreck of the Valkyrie he once knew as Tamsin lay on the floor of his bar in an enormous pool of blood. Her face was almost unrecognizable. Her deracinated wings lay feet away on the wooden floor in their own respective blood pools.

Trick had initially thought the Dark fae had already passed, but as he stepped closer, into the pool surrounding her body she coughed and opened the lid of her one good eye to him. He could see that her eye was mangled and without sight. He stroked her hair, "It's ok now, relax, you're safe," he soothed. Much of her golden hair fell from her scalp as he attempted to quiet her.

"Blood," she gurgled as she choked trying to breathe. She reached through the darkness to grab some of Trick with one of her broken arms as tears streamed down the blood king's face. "Blood. For. Blood," she gasped, "your blood!" She pulled him closer with a wince of pain.

He knew she had sacrificed herself to save him. How did she discover his true identity? It didn't matter.

"You fought valiantly," he tried to comfort her again, "your ancestors would have been proud," he assured her.

He held the dying fae as she breathed her last breaths.

"Think of a better place, a better time. Not here and now. Let your last memories here be good ones."

Tamsin closed her eyes and thought about her last night on earth. She had fucked plenty of men and fae alike over her years. But she had made love to so few of them. Fewer, she felt, had truly loved her. She wasn't sure if Dyson would ever be able to remember last night after what she had done to him in the kitchen to make him run, to save him. But she hoped he did, she hoped he felt the same way she did. She only wished she had more time with him. She reflected on the events and the feelings from the previous night as she died with a smile of contentment on her face. No Valkyrie could have wished for a more glorious death.

A/N: This one took me a while to write, so I figured I might as well make it a bit longer than usual. To be honest I wasn't feeling super motivated to sit down and write this week. Didn't get any kind of a response from the last chapter, I was sure at least one person would be happy to see Kenzi step back into the story. Plus I finally sorted out the electrical issues with my buddy's Camaro so we've been driving that beast all over the city terrorizing the locals. It hits 200km/h stupefying fast, we're totally going to jail. If I don't finish this story it'll be because that monster kills me, or from lack of input from you guys (girls, whatever). How did I do with my evil Bo/Dyson sex scene? I know I (ok, Dyson) totally blue balled Bo ( err, what's it called for girls? Violet Vag? Ahh, that's horrible). That was like pulling teeth to write. I actually had to research how to write a sex scene, in the same manner I would research an article on the advancements in cold fusion reactor designs over the last decade (PS I've actually written an article on that). I'll trade someone an epic fight/violence scene for the Doccubus action I promised! With full credit to them for writing the scene! PLEASE? (You can even pick the music) I just don't think I'm cut out to write the sexy-times that a Lost Girl fan fic deserves. Can anyone help me?


	9. The metamorphosis

Play: watch?v=rIkYgTRnrO8

A/N: Damn, that last chapter took a lot out of me. Well that and the bottle of bourbon that inspired it. I'm betting Dyson still feels worse though :p. Hey I guess we'll find out in this chapter won't we! Doccubus lovers are really hating on Evil Bo for sexing up Dyson and what that means for her and Lauren. And its probably Dyson's fault right? So if he, ya know, has some after effects from said proclivities, he probably deserved them. That being said, almost certainly _totally_ worth it. I mean, getting sexed up by an evil succubus, definitely on my bucket list. What would be on yours in the LG universe? Go drinking with Tamsin? Undercover case with Kenzi (both meanings of the word :p)? I know it sucks about Tamsin from the last chapter, but I didn't have anything else for her to do in this story. This was the best way she could go out. If they kill her off in the show it better be ghastly violent, she's a Valkyrie. Ok, enough of my insanely long author note babble.

Nothing better than a sex high. Well, that is if you actually get off. Dyson was such an asshole.

"Fuck you Dyson," Bo yelled over her shoulder as she worked her way through the damp forest towards the gate to the compound. Nobody had ever passed out under Bo before, people had died, but nobody _ever_ decided it was the perfect time for a nap. Seriously, she was a succubus. Probably the only one in history to have someone fall asleep on her. "Worst succubusing ever," she muttered to herself as she reached the front gate.

Bo had never seen the gate to the compound closed before. She didn't even remember there being a gate in the first place, it was just a break in the wall for a driveway before. She gave the gate a good kick and rattled on it... nothing. Anti-scaling vertical bars, shitty, so climbing was out.

"Shit."

Well, climbing the gate wasn't going to happen. But climbing a near-by tree, jumping to the wall and then to the ground on the other side seemed like a good option.

It actually worked pretty well, she was on the top of the four meter high stone wall in no time, but getting down was going to be the hard part. There was nothing on the other side for her to jump onto or grab. Probably should have thought this through better, but she wasn't too terribly high up.

She jumped, not taking into account her less than sensible footwear. Anything with a heel isn't the best for parkour, even if you're a succubus. She landed awkwardly on the soft, wet grass and twisted her left ankle in the process. No matter, Lauren was close by, Bo could sense it. She felt her desire for the doctor building as she made her way across the vast lawn towards the complex.

One of these days, she was really going to have to work on this stealth thing. Bo was pretty sure even the most useless security henchmen on his perpetual lunch break had probably seen her by now. There was virtually nothing to take cover behind between the exterior wall and the compound's doors. It might have been a better idea to abduct her doctor at night. But Bo wasn't willing to wait until dark, patience wasn't a virtue she possessed in any great quantity.

...

Play: watch?v=QL8lQU_1a-w

Hale had been watching the whole unaligned succubus situation closely over the past week. He was the Ash now. It was his job to think rationally, tactically, and distill the most complete and beneficial solution he could. Beneficial to the Light, of course, but also something that wouldn't hurt Bo, or Kenzi.

He didn't want to hurt any of his friends. Even if some of them hadn't been themselves lately, but he didn't want any more innocent lives lost. Not hours after Hale had used the Ash's power of executive order to push through his human protection law, Bo had slaughtered over two dozen of them along with one of his own, a Light fae Norn. No matter how much he despised her, the Norn was one of his people, he was bound to seek justice. The elders couldn't have asked for a more perfect situation. Bo's crimes against the fae and humanity over the last few days called for her summary execution. The laws Hale had written would condemn one of his closest friends to death.

He had been able to delay Lauren's execution, but not indefinitely, not yet.

Hale was still sitting at his absurdly large desk forming his plan of action. A little more than an hour ago Trick had called him from the Dal to inform him of another problem. Kenzi had risen from the grave infected by the life force of a demigod. He had the avenging sword in his armory. The same sword the god Vidar had supposedly used to kill the Fenris Wolf thousands of years ago. The sword would be the only way to kill Fenrir if they could separate his life essence from Kenzi. If Fenrir was able to claim the sword using Kenzi, he would be able to return to his true form and devour the realm of man as prophesized. But Trick had no idea how to separate Kenzi and Fenrir. Hale had, of course, had the sword brought directly to his office.

The massive blade lay on his desk, wrapped in cloth. The sword had to be more than five feet long. He unwrapped the cloth and gazed at the swords unremarkable features. A wide, single, fuller blade, chunky narrow hilt and a round pommel at the end of the grip. Aside from its size and remarkably light weight, it was a typical Viking broadsword. No overly ornate jewelling or anything of the sort to indicate its supposedly godly origin.

If Kenzi were to die by this sword, so would the wolf. Hale had already been to Kenzi's funeral once, he wouldn't do it again. He would watch the world burn with her before he would risk her death to save it. It took her funeral to make him confront his true feelings for the adorable goth girl and now that he had, her life wasn't something up for debate.

Just then the intercom on his desk buzzed, "Sir, security cameras have spotted the unaligned succubus outside the compound walls, feeding on, erm... Sir, monitor twenty."

He turned on the large TV on the wall of his office, selected security monitor twenty, then covered his eyes and shut it off. He wasn't sure if he should be mortified or embarrassed. He recognized his old police partner right away. "Poor Dyson," he thought to himself, "Have a medical team on standby, send someone to retrieve him as soon as the succubus is out of range," he barked into the intercom.

"Cummon big dog, hang in there," Hale said as he paced back and forth inside his office. Then, right at that moment, he had a breakthrough. If his plan worked, he could free Lauren, Lauren could save Bo and then Bo could save the world, again. The elders would easily trade the lowly human doctor for the unaligned succubus. From there, he could use Lauren to set a trap for the succubus. "Inform the council of elders I wish to meet with them at once. Also retrieve the Koushang amulet from the armory," the Ash barked into his intercom again. He had work to do. He didn't know how long it would take Kenzi to get here.

...

Play: watch?v=e44WWY6gm1Q

Bo met little resistance as she moved into the compound. Their security really was comically bad. She understood now how Aife's suicide bomber could have walked right into a meeting of the Light elders unimpeded. Bo knew to check Lauren's living quarters first, the doctor wouldn't yet be in the lab. It was too early, even for her. But her heart was pulling her another way, towards the dungeons beneath the compound. The dungeons? Lauren was hers, she didn't belong in a dungeon.

Following Lauren's aura, Bo made her way deeper and deeper into the labyrinth below the main building to the lowest floor of the dungeon. On the above levels she could clearly hear the torment of prisoners but on this level she heard only silence. Every cell she looked in was sterilized and empty behind the large steel doors. She had the strange sensation that she was being watched or followed but no one was around. Every once in a while an electric light would flicker and she would jump and turn around, but still she saw nothing but cell after cell. She could feel that Lauren was at the end, she was getting close. Her right eye flickered back and forth between its current succubus blue back to the more common chocolate brown as Bo tried to stop herself from pursuing her lover any further.

It was useless. She couldn't stop herself, she could only hope that Lauren could survive what the succubus inside her had planned.

Bo reached the end of the long corridor of cells and stood face to face with a large man, probably an ogre, standing in front of the door to what looked like a bank vault. Lauren was behind that door, this guy was toast.

She bared her teeth and prepared for a fight. But to her surprise the large man placed his hand on the palm scanner by the vault and began opening the large door for her.

"What the fuck?" Bo asked the ogre, sounding almost disappointed she wasn't going to _need_ to dismember him.

"I don't wish to die today, ma'am. I'd be better off just letting you in. Right?" he said sheepishly, looking at the floor.

"Damn straight!" She replied as she popped her jacket's collar and swaggered towards the door as he finished opening it.

In front of her, Bo saw a large stainless steel room with only a steel chair in the middle of it. But behind that chair, Lauren was standing with a hopeful smile, leaning on the chair. She didn't move, she just smiled.

"God, Lauren was beautiful. Hospital scrubs, prison scrubs, she made them all look good," Bo thought to herself with a smile of her own as she stepped into the vault.

The vault door shut behind her.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she said angrily as she turned to pound on the inside of the vault door. When she turned back, her lover had donned a gas mask. "Oh shit," Bo said to herself as a cloud of gas filled the room from vents along the floor. She ran full speed through the cloud towards Lauren. Her eyes brightened and their glow was clearly visible in the gas plume that was rapidly filling the steel vault. Bo dove headlong at the doctor, trying to get within range to take a breath of her chi and counteract the effects of the gas. But all she got was a mouthful of black that tasted like hot sand before she crashed into the chair secured to the floor in the middle of the room. She coughed as she tried to expel the awful black stuff she had drawn from Lauren before she was overcome by the gas. The succubus might not have known it was a trap, but Bo Dennis was glad she walked into it all the same. When it came to Lauren she really was blind, she had never seen it before.

...

Play: watch?v=Ie58TE5T0fA

If it hadn't been Bo's intent to most certainly kill her, Lauren would have felt ashamed for what she had done. Once the gas cleared she saw Bo's body laying motionless on the floor. She realized she hadn't seen Bo since that day Kenzi died. Hale had brought her up to speed on all of the terrible things Bo had done, not to mention Kenzi's return. Bo was completely out of control, they both were.

Lauren stepped past the lifeless Bo towards the opening vault door.

"Shackle her in the chair, please," Dr. Lewis asked the ogre standing outside., "And please be gentle" she added. She tried not to look back.

"It's not Bo," she told herself, "it's not the real Bo."

The ogre nodded affirmatively and began about his task with the continued blank stare that seemed to be permanently locked onto his face.

Lauren fumbled with the tranquilizer gun still in the pocket of her scrubs. She was glad the gas had worked. Hale had insisted she take something extra to protect herself in the event that it didn't. She had shot a gun before, but she wasn't sure she had it in her to shoot Bo. Even if it was just a tranquilizer dart, "what if it accidentally hit her in the eye, and then when into her brain and then..." she tried to force herself to stop thinking. She needed to focus, she had to get to her lab and get her supplies and get back to the vault before Bo woke up. She picked up the pace to a light jog as she moved through the corridors beneath the compound towards her lab.

A/N: Hale has been sitting back sorting this whole thing out, watching the whole time. Now that Trick has him up to speed on exactly what's going on he's got a plan. Sweet. But don't think he's the only one with a plan. Fenrir has been waiting for over a thousand years with plans of his own. And now he's on his way to the Light compound in a nice new Kenzi suit. Next chapter is going to be fairly Bo & Lauren heavy I think, not Bo/Lauren (Doccubus), but it's going to be setting up for it. I'm kind of at the point where I could either start wrapping this story up and start planning a sequel. OR Keep the arc of this fic going and end up fairly AU-ish. I'm leaning pretty heavily towards the second option, sequels always kinda suck. Either way, major future events foreshadowing in the next chapter. I almost never include bits solely for fluff so you may want to re-check some of the earlier chapters after you read after the next one. As always stay beautiful and go do something awesome, like leaving me a review! (I respond to all of them)


	10. Chapter 10 pt1

A/N: Had a helpful comment from a guest reviewer who brought to my attention that the story doesn't seem to "flow" very well chapter to chapter or even in the same chapter. I read back through the story and I can see what they're getting at. I don't think I'm spending enough time with any single character's point of view. I've written it more like TV than a novel, and I can see how that might make it difficult to follow. I wish someone had told me this earlier on in the story so I could have tried to correct it sooner. Of course this might just be an issue specific to this one guest reviewer and I'm seeing problems as bigger than they are because I'm looking for them? What does everyone else think? Ah, you think I need to get on with writing this chapter, fair enough...

Play: watch?v=sf6LD2B_kDQ

Lauren made it to her lab in record time, not that dungeon to lab was her usual morning jog. She was shocked when she entered the empty lab. Obviously there wouldn't be anyone in here, it was too early, even if Hale hadn't ordered all non-essential staff to leave the compound. But most of the lab equipment was missing. Empty drawers, cabinets, even the supply carts were gone.

Lauren cursed under her breath as she made a B-line for her office. She could see through the porthole window in the door that the lights were off. Taped to that window was a note:

_Dr. Lewis,_

_Thank you for generously allowing us the use of your lab equipment and supplies. I should be able to return much of the equipment in the condition it left your lab, as per our agreement. I'm truly sorry we were not able to save your human friend, they really are fragile. I've left a little something in your office for you. Be sure to water and feed it._

_Dr. Thomas James Anderson_

This is why she wasn't in the habit of signing things before reading them. Well maybe not exactly this, but this and so many other very good reasons. But for Kenzi, for Bo, there were exceptions. She still had no idea what Dr. Anderson's idea of 'a little something' was, but at least she knew who took her lab.

Lauren squinted her eyes trying to see what Dr. Anderson had left in her office. It needed food and water, so it was probably alive. "Don't living things usually move?" She thought aloud to herself. "Ok, so it's either asleep or really small."

Either way she needed the large black metal briefcase from her office. Lauren knew better than to keep any of her work with Bo on the lab computers or in accessible files. Everything - notes, serums, files and samples that she had dealing with the unaligned succubus were stored in that briefcase, including her latest serum development that would _theoretically_ suppress the spike in the succubus' hydroxyprogesterone uptake with the correct dosage given at the correct time.

She slowly opened the door to her office, setting off the motion sensitive lighting. Lauren nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw what, or rather _who_ was sitting in her chair, scantily clad, in only a black bra and matching underpants.

"Kenzi?" she gasped, still in shock.

Kenzi opened her red eyes and stood behind the desk staring at Lauren.

"Stop! Stay there," Lauren instructed while she, once again, fumbled for the tranquilizer gun in her scrubs. "Don't move!" she said again forcefully as Kenzi walked around in front of the desk, her unblinking red orbs fixated on the doctor. She took another step towards Lauren as the blonde doctor finally managed to remove the tranquilizer gun from her pocket and level it at Kenzi's chest.

Kenzi was only feet away, and pretty much stationary. Lauren figured she had a pretty good chance of hitting her target as she squeezed the trigger. Sure enough the dart landed just below Kenzi's sternum. The small girl didn't even blink, or look down, she just collapsed face down on the carpet of Lauren's office.

Lauren walked around the sedated but still moving Kenzi and picked up the briefcase.

"If the real Kenzi is sharing her body with a demigod hell-bent on global annihilation, then what are you?" She questioned the incapacitated Kenzi laying on her office floor.

No response, and she didn't have time to interrogate her. Bo would be awake any minute and Lauren needed to hurry. Lauren had decided she would much rather treat an unconscious Bo with her experimental serum than have to deal with an angry succubus. She locked her office, sealing Kenzi, or whatever it was, inside for the time being. This was going to be a problem for future Lauren, she decided.

It hurt to think of Bo that way. This wasn't the beautiful, courageous woman she fell in love with, what awaited her back in the vault was primal, vicious and almost certainly evil. She had seen this monster before, she thought, as she rounded another corner towards the dungeon. The large cumbersome briefcase made it difficult for her to move as quickly as she would have liked.

MORE OF THIS CHAPTER STILL TO COME! Read author note.

A/N: No, this chapter is NOT done. There is another 2/3 that sets the scene for the Doccubus intimacy scene (or perhaps the whole freaking chapter) that I promised and AM working on. Well at least thinking about. I managed to dislocate the index and middle fingers on my right hand in a sparring session last week. Moving from boxing into mixed martial arts has been relatively comfortable and less stress on the body until now. It was feeling better, but now its feeling worse, I'm going to go have my doctor look at it again. So, needless to say, typing is slow and generally uncomfortable, but I'm not giving up on this story, just giving my hand a rest. Hopefully next weekend I'll be up and typing again. Right now I can barely drive my car, you don't know how much you need both hands until you only have one. Anyways I thought I'd post what I've written so far. Thanks for reading and wish me a speedy recovery.


	11. Chapter 10 pt2

A/N: Feeling better(ish). It's still very uncomfortable to drive my car, my dad offered me his truck if I wanted to come down and switch vehicles, but I don't like automatic transmissions. Had to shoot my rifle left handed yesterday. I'm right handed but left eye dominant so I've put in plenty of practice shooting lefty, but needless to say my groups still sucked. But I can hold a beer and type, so I'm set for at least one of my hobbies. I've got an ass load of work to do next week so I might only finish one chapter for you. But enjoy the rest of this chapter.

Play: watch?v=aGmAmJFUvzM

After what seemed like an eternity Lauren reached the vault. The expressionless guard placed his hand on the palm scanner and the door unlocked. She could hear the screams and growls coming from inside the cell. It was too late, Bo was awake. It looked like she'd have to do this the hard way. Lauren clutched at the Koushang amulet hanging from her neck with her left hand as she dragged the large briefcase into the vault with her right. The vault door closed behind her and she felt like she should be panicking. But for some strange reason she wasn't. She couldn't.

"What is it with blondes and bondage?" The succubus asked with a sarcastic laugh. "I guess it's not a bad way to go, I just thought you had more imagination, doctor."

Bo's bright blue succubus eyes bored holes into Lauren's skull as the doctor turned her back and busied herself with the contents of the briefcase.

Lauren did her best to ignore the succubus's taunts. "Not the real Bo," she told herself. "C'mon Lauren, it's time to doctor up" she whispered to herself, trying to psyche herself up for what had to happen next. It indeed _had_ to happen. The serum wasn't even close to ready. In fact, the whole Kenzi situation had put her behind on its development. Lauren wasn't in the practice of bringing something to live subject trials until she was completely sure of its effectiveness. This serum was barely a first crude effort and her ideas for dosage were guesstimates at best.

Lauren stood frozen, facing the vault door as the taunts and dares became more grotesque. She didn't want to risk Bo's life, or her own, but there was a very real chance they would be dead tomorrow if Bo couldn't defeat the Fenris wolf. Bo was the champion of the fae and they needed her now more than ever, but Lauren needed her, too. If the world was going to end tomorrow, she wanted to be with Bo tonight, not babysitting the monster inside her.

Lauren loved Bo, maybe from the moment she laid eyes on her, maybe from the moment after that. But she was sure she loved her. One of her favorite things about Bo was Bo's willingness to take risks. If it was Bo's choice, Lauren knew this was what she would want. Lauren turned to face the succubus, still bound securely to the metal chair.

"What's that?" Bo motioned towards the autoinjector in Lauren's hand. "Another ultimate weapon of fae destruction? I thought I'd at least get some foreplay before you started sticking things in me," she laughed sadistically.

Lauren looked back stone faced. She said nothing. She only took deep controlled breaths as she returned the succubus's unblinking gaze.

"I could give you anything, everything, and all things in between. All you have to do is let me free and the world is yours. What can I do for you, _what can I do to you_?" Bo asked.

Bo wasn't joking, she probably could give Lauren the world regardless of the cost. "The world is not enough, not without Bo," Lauren told the succubus. "I want my girlfriend back!" she demanded as she jabbed the needle of the autoinjector into Bo's left shoulder. Lauren watched in horror as the serum took effect almost immediately.

The succubus shook violently in the chair as her blue eyes rolled back in her head. Lauren wasn't expecting the spasms and tremors to be this powerful. She was sure Bo was going to dislocate something if this kept up.

Then, all of a sudden, Bo's body was motionless, silent. Lauren felt it, and for a brief moment her lover was both alive and dead. The quantum mechanics of Bo's current state did not escape the blonde doctor.

Lauren did not want to check Bo's vitals' until she did, Bo existed as a superposition of both possible states. Or at least Bo would have, if she didn't just blink her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes.

Lauren ran over to Bo and released the restraints on the chair before wrapping her arms around the exhausted brunette.

"You make me so much happier than quantum theory," she said.

"Err, I love you too.," Bo mumbled confusedly.

"You love me?" Lauren questioned hopefully, as if she were unsure. She allowed Bo to stand out of the chair.

"Of course I do," Bo returned immediately.

"You're sure?" Dr. Lewis questioned her. "How do you feel?" She added.

Bo quickly surveyed herself before responding, "Fine. And of course I'm sure. Are you?"

"Immeasurably," Lauren stated concisely as she turned away and removed another autoinjector from the black suitcase.

"What's that for?" Bo asked.

"It's for you, or us, or everybody, maybe for nobody," Lauren said unsteadily. "I'm not really sure how I'll react, it's completely untested. But I'd rather die in your arms tonight than by any of the horrors we may face tomorrow"

"What do you mean? What's happening? What did I do?" Bo asked, looking more and more confused.

"Nothing Bo, you did nothing." Lauren knew that 'nothing' wasn't the right way to describe her lover's indiscretions in the past few days, but she needed her to believe it for now. Or at the least she needed her to want to believe it. She knew that what Bo had done, at least what she knew of it, would mortify her. So the less she knew, the better off she'd be, for now. She wanted to empower the strong 'saving the world' Bo right now. There would be fallout, but Lauren could deal with it later, if she survived. After all, if she could contemplate actually using this injection, a little white lie was nothing, even to the woman she loved. Even if the lie wasn't so little or so white.

"I did not, do nothing!" Bo exclaimed as she moved closer to Lauren. She felt the burnt ends of her fire shortened hair brush against the back of her neck. Her jaw dropped as she combed her fingers through her hair. "This is very much something! I hurt people, I remember wanting to hurt people. I..." Bo paused, it felt like she was falling, "I wanted to hurt you. I came here for your chi, for your life."

"You'll need it," Lauren said looking to the autoinjector gripped firmly in her right hand. "And you'll be able to take all you need from me."

Bo looked at her like she had lost her mind, "I'm not going to kill you, I won't feed from you for that exact reason. I'm not going to risk your life."

"But what if there was a way you could?" Lauren said, holding up the autoinjector with a grim look. "What if I could produce all the chi you ever needed?"

"Uh, I suppose I would." Bo said dumbfounded. "What's the catch?"

"It's never been successfully tested," Lauren sighed. "All the test subjects died of chi asphyxiation before their bodies could catch up with the demand. So far I've only been able to produce something that kills like a succubus." Lauren couldn't help but laugh at how feeble she felt. All her exhaustive research and testing had only produced another way to kill, as if the world needed one more.

"So the catch is that it doesn't work and it kills you?" Bo asked, looking even more confused than before.

"Pretty much, none of the subjects lived long enough to find out if it works." Lauren said as she uncapped the needle. "So you're going to have to bring me back. If you can."

Bo looked on in horror as Lauren plunged the needle into her right thigh and fell to the ground instantly.

It didn't hurt. If this was dying, it wasn't so bad, Lauren thought as she looked up at Bo's tear filled eyes. She could feel her body shutting down. She felt lighter, numb, almost weightless. She wondered if the stories of out of body experiences were true. She wondered if there would be a white light, if there would be clouds and angels. But nothing so far, she noticed her vision narrowing as she tried to focus on Bo above her.

Bo's eyes were now blue and Lauren could see the orange flow of chi from Bo to her. It was the last thing she saw before her eyes closed. She was still conscious and she willed her eyes open, but they would not. Everything seemed farther away. She wondered if Bo could save her. She wondered if Bo really loved her, if she loved her enough to save her. But nothing so far.

A/N: There's the end of chapter 10. It doesn't get a cool title because I didn't listen to any Phillip glass while writing it. Wasn't feeling the minimalist vibe this week. Lauren really gets her science on in this chapter, yay! She brought Bo back sooner than I might have wanted. I had to re-cage a few evil-Bo plotbunnies. Some of said bunnies where rabid and I had to put them down, I didn't really want to write anything where evil-Bo hurts Lauren. I'm already getting major brain overload thinking about the companion piece I'm going to write for this. I don't want to call it a sequel, because it won't be. Not really. So don't be surprised if I drop some weird stuff into the storyline that doesn't get fully explained/completed before this story ends. Thanks for reading/reviewing/commenting/favoriteing and whatever other awesome stuff you're doing!


	12. The girlfriend

Play: watch?v=0EJsdFwJicE

A/N: So at long last we're here. A chapter I've both looked forward to and dreaded since I got the idea to write it. I've still got no clue as to how it's going to go. I'm out of musings for this author note, my brain has gone to Doccubus mush. Enjoy.

Nothing so far. Nothing wasn't so bad. It certainly wasn't uncomfortable, not as empty as one might imagine it. Then, all of a sudden Lauren woke up in her bed, all tucked in, staring at the ceiling. It briefly crossed her mind that the last few days had just been a bad dream, if only she were that lucky. She felt warm, very warm as her senses flooded back to her. Reality hit her like a brick wall. She looked towards the foot of the bed and saw Bo splayed across her body, legs hanging off the bed to her left, face down in the sheets to her right.

Lauren gave the sleeping succubus a poke. "Hey, Bo, wake up. You did it!"

Bo coughed and rolled down onto the blonde's legs to look up at the ceiling. She let out a quiet "yay," no more than a hoarse whisper.

Lauren's heart skipped a beat as she sat up, "Are you ok?" She asked, rubbing Bo's shoulder. Bo definitely didn't look ok. She was very pale, she seemed pretty out of it.

"Cholesterol is a little high," Bo mumbled as her hazy eyes searched the room for the blonde doctor. "I'm so pleased you're not dead."

"How much chi did you give me?" Lauren questioned, as she put the pieces together in her head. That kind of overexertion would explain Bo's current depleted, blithering state. "You need to feed," she urged.

"Yup, right on it," Bo groaned as she rolled off the end of the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

Lauren jumped out of bed and ran around to kneel beside her lover at the foot of the bed. "Wake up Bo!" Lauren said as she shook the brunette lightly by the shoulders. "Open your eyes sweetie, open your eyes and look at me."

Bo did as she was told and looked up at the beautiful blonde angel through her daze. "Wow."

Lauren placed her left hand between Bo's head and the wood floor and pulled her up for a chaste kiss. She felt the slightest tug inside her core as Bo took the smallest taste of her chi. She opened her eyes to Bo's sapphire gaze. So that was a succubus kiss.

"Wow!" Bo exclaimed again, eyes aglow as she sat up to face her girlfriend.

"Wow yourself," Lauren smiled "you've been holding out on me, you still are... aren't you," she sighed and dropped her shoulders a little.

"I still don't want to hurt you." Bo confessed as Lauren got up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You won't," Lauren replied, "you can't hurt me tonight. I thought I explained." She paused, "Remember when you told me how you can see energy flow, like an aura, around someone?"

"Yeah and yours is in mega overdrive right now. I get it," Bo stood and sat on the edge of the bed with Lauren and held the blonde's hand.

Bo's hand felt cool in Lauren's, but the doctor in her knew she was the one who was warm. She was still feeling so very warm. "So what's wrong? They don't allow performance enhancing drugs in the succu-games?" Lauren joked as she gave the other woman a poke in the ribs with her free hand. "I won't tell if you won't." With that she leaned in for another kiss. It looked like Bo had wanted to pull away, but once their lips met she melted completely into her lover's embrace. Bo's arms entwined themselves around Lauren's neck, pulling her closer, tighter. Lauren closed her eyes.

The sensation was amazing. It was as though Lauren could feel everything her lover did. She could feel Bo's passion for her, her devotion, her love, as though Bo was sharing every inch of her subconscious with her. It was overwhelming and unbelievable, she quaked with excitement at each new wave of introspection she experienced from the succubus's point of view. To see yourself through the eyes of another, particularly one who felt so strongly for you, was outstanding, almost otherworldly. Lauren gained more perceptive on their relationship with a single kiss than she had in any conversation previous. The whole experience was so private, so intimate, she wasn't sure if it was something she should even be privy to.

Lauren opened her eyes a few seconds after the kiss subsided. Bo's eyes had returned to their natural brown. Lauren returned the other woman's wide eyed gaze as she caught her breath, "That" she started airily, "was the most surreal experience" she gasped again, "ever."

Bo's eyes remained wide, "Did you see that?"

"What?" Lauren asked, unable to remove her hands from the brunette.

"Your chi," Bo stammered, "it was red, not blue and it was... I've never tasted chi like that" she exclaimed as she leaned in for another kiss and began to claw at Lauren's top.

But Lauren stopped her.

"If this is going to go any further, and I hope it is," she smirked, "You are going to need a shower." She was of no mind to consider the colouration of her chi.

"Come with me," Bo smiled the biggest Cheshire cat smile she could as she stood off the bed and walked towards Lauren's bathroom, "also, if you wouldn't mind joining me in the shower." Her eyes flashed blue as she continued her grin.

Lauren didn't attempt to resist as she was all but dragged into the shower by the allure of the succubus.

...

Play: watch?v=UepLSk4JQko

She didn't know how, when or how long it had been but she and Bo were naked under the warm water of the shower, wrapped up in each other. A stream of red chi drifted from her lips to Bo's, they both shuddered in enjoyment and moaned lightly with longing as Lauren broke the connection to kiss along Bo's jaw line and down the brunette's neck. The kiss was as marvelous and expressive as before but she felt a change in her love's energy. She could not place it, perhaps she didn't care to. There was only Bo's water slicked body and hers, only the two of them, only tonight. The rest didn't matter - not their friends, not the fae and not the end of the word, just tonight, she thought to herself as her mouth moved lower kiss across Bo's clavicle.

Her right hand cupped Bo's left breast as she pressed the taller woman against the back wall of the shower and held her there. She nipped along Bo' left clavicle and down to the soft tissue of her left breast.

Lauren's other hand slowly traced a path from Bo's right hip up towards the nipple of her right breast, so as not to leave it unattended while she suckled and bit at the left one. She immensely enjoyed Bo's reaction to her ministrations.

The succubus moaned and twitched between her and the cool, tiled shower wall. Bo's pelvis arched forward off of the wall longingly towards Lauren.

The doctor's hands traced lower as her mouth moved back towards Bo's. When she had her lover by the hips, she pulled her towards her as the succubus drew another stream of iridescent red chi from her lips.

With every pull of chi Lauren only craved the next, she wanted more, faster, stronger. She needed everything her lover had. Every fiber of her being craved that next level of ecstasy, just when she thought it couldn't get any better the sensation became implausibly so.

Just then, under the wet soapy madness of the shower Lauren had a moment of clarity. Once in a life time, magnificent in its brutality. She saw her and Bo's life together, in its entirety. Her own, inevitable death, Bo's grief and sorrow, and what followed...

Lauren couldn't bear the imagery. She pushed, she pushed hard and forced Bo back against the shower wall. The wall had warmed to Bo's prescience and her love did not shudder. Rather she moaned as Lauren slipped the middle and ring fingers of her right hand into her. Her lover gasped and leaned forward onto her. Lauren felt as though she were the only force holding the heavier woman vertical. Try as she might, she was unable to do so and the pair fell to their knees under the cooling water of the shower.

They shared the ecstasy as Bo took one final breath of chi from the blonde.

Lauren felt this one, deeply. Her eyes opened like saucers as Bo breathed it in. The stream started off the recent red colour but turned to the accustomed blue as it trailed off.

Lauren felt light headed and the room began to spin. She gasped again and again for breath, she reached upwards for her lover as orgasm after orgasm devoured her. No matter how much air she took in she felt breathless.

It felt as though she were drowning. Even after Bo dragged her wheezing body out of the now cold shower.

Bo worriedly started to breathe some chi back into her but Lauren quickly slapped her away. "No, no, I'm ok. I'm ok." Lauren said, feeling as though she were reassuring herself more than the succubus, it was probably true, she thought. But if she were conscious enough to be rational, selfless, she was conscious enough to make that sort of decision for herself. "You need it, you'll need it all," she murmured as Bo carried her drenched body back to the bed.

...

Play: watch?v=FmkHqUwa4zg

"What do you mean, I'll need it?" Bo asked, now more confused than ever. She was used to people keeping things from her, but never Lauren. Lauren had never lied to her, she had never kept anything from her. At least not for very long.

All Lauren wanted to do was to sleep now, but Bo kept shaking her awake. She kept her awake long enough to hear that Kenzi was alive.

"Hale knows," Lauren murmured as she began to slip away, "he knows everything."

Bo did her best to dry the other woman off from the shower before she tucked her under the covers. Lauren still had a pulse and it seemed as though she had more to tell, but apparently Bo would have to get that from Hale. The Ash, Lauren's owner...

Had Lauren used her, for the Ash, again? Bo wasn't sure. Even after the best sex she had ever had, she wasn't sure. She wasn't happy. She knew something was very, very wrong.

She gathered herself and headed off towards the Ash's office. She felt bad about leaving Lauren alone after what she had just done. But it was for the best, she thought. She would know soon enough.

A/N: Crap! Son of a bitch, ass, fuck shit and so on. That was pretty tough to write. I wish I could have done it quicker. But the rest of my life fell on me as I attempted to piece this together. It's been pretty tough, in the last week I've drank 60oz of whiskey and 15 beers, while trying to write this chapter. It took WAY longer than I thought. But I didn't want to fuck it up. I Luuuurve shower sex, so I figured if I was going to write some Doccubus sexytime that was how I was going to do it. Write about what you know right? Seeing as I have no fucking clue about lesbionics (awesome word by the way) I thought I'd at least bend the situation in a direction I could reasonably work with. Remember I'm a dude. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Don't hold back. I went WAY, WAY the fuck out of my comfort zone to write this. Probably too far out of it. I even joined the Doccubus forums to gain some insight on the pairing. Everyone there was able to inform the story in some way and I'm thankful to all of them. It was harder work to write a sex scene for this chapter than it has been to write the majority of the story. My procrastination level for this chapter has only been exceeded by my law school applications. Anyways, if you have any insight, no matter how critical, about the sexual nature of this chapter, please let me know. I'm not planning on writing any more overt sex stuff. If this was particularly enjoyable I'll do what I can to replicate it's nature in the future. But if it wasn't any good, or wasn't for you. Please let me know. I'll do what I can to fix it, or simply stop writing sex and stick to my stuff (violence). Again, I love you all for PMing, reviewing, favoriteing, following and all of the other beautiful stuff you do. Also want to throw a huge amount of awesome out to Danielle, my editor/fixer. She's sorted out all my fuck ups in previous chapters. Once this story is done I'll re-upload the fixed chapters. But this one goes to her first, so I don't completely ruin the Bo/Lauren pairing by accident. Thanks D. I'm a huge hugger, so hugs to everyone! YAY!

Do you feel in charge?

the soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him

When we fought before I broke the wolf. Today, I break the man.

The unaligned succubus, Ysabeau, you can't believe how I've looked forward to this.

I went to the trouble of blindfolding you, it would have been much easier to simply blind you. But there is something I would like you to see

I was damned to my role. I was condemned before my first cries of life.

You shoot like a storm trooper!

I'm gonna kill you 'till ya die from it!

Don't act like you're not impressed.

another clone bites the dust

You think this is the real Kenzi? It is!

We are but sparks lost in a hostile universe. But together, our sheen may bath this world in glory


	13. The Pruit-Igoe

Play: watch?v=bHP6U5vQ3mU

A/N: Well yeehaw! I actually wrote a chapter with sex and nobody's told me I did something wrong (yet). I'm disturbingly proud of myself. I couldn't have _not_ written the chapter because it's kind of important for the story line. One of the awesome reviewing people mentioned the different colour of chi, and what that might mean for Bo and Lauren (everyone writes "Bo and Lauren" few write "Lauren and Bo", I wonder what that means?). The more I think about it, the more this fic is going to raise more questions than it answers and end with some cliff-hanger-ness. But don't worry, there is a follow up working its way around in the back of my brain. Anyways I feel like writing some Dyson. He's had a rough go of it so far in tSoS, but I don't know if it's going to get any better for him. Let's find out!

_82 minutes and 23 seconds earlier..._

Dyson awoke with a start. His heart raced in his chest as he sat up in the bed. He quickly recognized his surroundings as the Light fae infirmary. The place was empty. Deserted, almost. He'd been here before, more often than he might like to admit. But he had never seen the place looking like this. All the other beds in the room were empty and somewhat jumbled about the room, a few were overturned. The stainless steel and off white hospital equipment that usually sat around the beds was gone. The IV bag that led to the needle in his arm had been stapled to the wall at the head of his bed.

He blinked his eyes a few times as he attempted to read the label on the front of the bag. Saline. "Ok, so not important," he said aloud as he removed the needle from his left forearm. Now his arm was bleeding. He looked about for something to cover the needle hole until the blood could clot. There weren't any carts or supplies around. The bed sheet would work fine, he decided as he dabbed at the dribble of blood.

He stood out of the bed and felt a cold draft on his backside. He grimaced slightly as he realized he was wearing a hospital gown. If there was one thing he disliked more than hospitals, it was hospital gowns. They just plain suck as garments, in every way possible.

Dyson checked around and under the bed for his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. He cursed under his breath in Gaelic.

"Anybody there?" he called through the empty infirmary. "I'd like my pants back please."

Surveying the scene around him again, he noticed a striking resemblance between his current predicament and the scene from the television show 'The Walking Dead,' minus the obvious signs of the zombie apocalypse, mind you.

"I've been spending too much time hanging out with Kenzi," he thought to himself. The only TV he really watched was on Sunday evenings with Kenzi.

But something definitely seemed off. The infirmary looked very abandoned. There were always doctors on duty here. Even if there weren't any patients.

Dyson tried to recall what had transpired in the last twenty four hours: he was at a burnt house, he was at the Dal... with Tamsin, she looked afraid... and... Kenzi? No Kenzi was dead.

"Fuck," he said under his breath, Kenzi was dead. She died days ago, those weren't the right memories. What could make Tamsin scared anyways? She was tough as nails, that had to be a dream, not memories at all. Kenzi's funeral was the last thing he could remember for sure. He remembered how he felt and shuddered at the cold feelings.

It was time to get out of here, find somebody, find some real clothes, maybe get something to eat. Dyson was starving, he couldn't remember the last time he ate. Then again, his memory wasn't exactly his most trustworthy asset right now.

He took a few steps from his bed before grimacing again. His balls felt like they were filled with concrete. Just hanging there beneath the hospital gown, no support, no extra warmth.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed through gritted teeth. "What the fuck happened to me," he wondered. He only wondered for a short time however as the answer quickly became clear. The only thing that could do this to him...

Dyson gasped and was forced to take a knee by the sensation that swept over him. The room suddenly seemed bright, too bright for him to keep his eyes open. He blinked, feverishly trying to keep abreast of his surroundings.

"What's happening ... to me," he uttered between breaths as he tried to focus his eyes on the ground beneath him. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just, overpowering. Emotions that weren't his. But he felt like they should be his. He wanted them to be his, he just didn't know why. Nothing made any sense, there was only Lauren.

The next wave hit him even harder and knocked him onto his back. Exponentially stronger than the first wave. Dyson had no ability to resist these feelings. His erection made this point exceedingly obvious. He couldn't see the infirmary ceiling when he opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything. They weren't his eyes he was seeing through. At least he didn't think so. He didn't feel like him. He could see Lauren, naked in the shower. She was glowing, quite brightly. An inner layer of green and a purple protruding into the larger outer layer of red. Deep, infinite red.

She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He had to have her. She came closer and more than obliged. He heard Bo's voice come from what he had assumed was his mouth. His mind pulled back for a second at the realization of what he was experiencing. He was Bo. Why was he Bo? He did not know, but he couldn't escape it, he didn't want to escape it. The whole incident was overwhelming in its opulence, it wasn't something Dyson was sure he should be experiencing, let alone enjoying in such a manner. His eyes rolled back into his head and he gave in as the sensations overcame him.

...

Play: watch?v=jOEDsZbR6jE

Dyson returned to his body as he regained consciousness on the floor of the infirmary. He felt revitalized, rejuvenated, and stronger than he had ever felt before.

He rose from the floor light as a feather, but no longer stiff as a board. The experience he had just... enjoyed... had left his hospital gown torn and... erm... stained. He removed the gown and stuffed it into a garbage receptacle near the entrance to the infirmary.

He recognized the familiar feeling of Bo's blood thrall, wanting to protect her at all costs. But there was something else there, too, bursts of her feelings muddled his. He felt as though he wanted to be near Lauren, but couldn't. Dyson was sure these feelings were Bo's. He had never much enjoyed the company of the Doctor. All the same, he couldn't help but wonder if he had just seen Bo murder her girlfriend ant what that might mean in the long run.

The succubus hadn't been herself since Kenzi died. She'd slipped into darkness. He remembered glimpsing this other side of her after the battle with the Garuda. She was truly frightening.

Trick had discussed the duality of Bo's nature with him that night after the battle. The Blood King hadn't been very forthcoming with information; he tended to play his cards close to his vest. But Dyson was warned to keep an eye out for any unusual changes.

"I don't see much of her father in her, and that's a good thing, we have to hope it stays that way," Trick had said.

Dyson had gathered himself sufficiently and decided it was time he had a talk with the Ash. He considered the fact that he really should be wearing some form of clothing. But there was nothing to be found clothing wise within the empty infirmary. A bed sheet from one of the empty beds would have to do for now. Hale would probably have something he could lend him. He had quite the fine collection of suits now.

He wrapped the sheet around his waist and made his way out of the sciences wing of the compound towards the central hub. He saw no signs of life anywhere in the compound, something was very wrong. He was half way up the wide lobby staircase that lead to the upper levels when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

His wolf stirred.

He turned to see a petite feminine figure wearing a black leather motorcycle jumpsuit and helmet standing in the lobby. Dyson stared at her for a moment before he spoke, "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure stood motionless, arms at her sides.

"Reveal yourself!" Dyson demanded angrily as his eyes burned amber. His duty to the Ash demanded he stand his ground, his duty to Bo demanded he stand his ground, meanwhile his wolf was conflicted. But he had never backed down from confrontation before. Damned if someone so small would intimidate him now.

A calm baritone resonated from within the helmet, "It seems you're revealing enough for the both of us, Dyson."

"How do you know my name?" He blurted as he felt his anger rise within him as he stepped down the staircase, closer to the stranger. "Speak woman!" his voice boomed and echoed in the grand entranceway. He was becoming impatient with the tight lipped nature of the mystery woman. The whole situation from the moment he awoke in the infirmary was wrong, she was wrong, the emptiness was wrong and it seemed more and more likely there was only one way to get any answers.

Dyson took a few more steps down the staircase as he knotted the bed sheet at his waist. He wanted to have both hands free, if he were to need them. When Dyson reached the end of the staircase the woman took a couple slow steps backwards. Now that they were on an even plane Dyson estimated the woman to be little more than five feet tall and not much more than one hundred pounds. He wasn't quite close enough to pick up a discernible scent.

Determined to know, he took a few steps closer before she spoke. The tone of her voice seemed to oppose her petite feminine stature, "Your bravery knows no bounds wolf." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet as the expression on Dyson's face changed.

"Kenzi?" Dyson stammered, his brow furrowed and he took a few steps back. "No, it can't be. _You_ can't be!"

Kenzi took off the helmet in a panicked fashion and threw it haphazardly to the ground. The petrified look on her face stopped Dyson's heart cold.

"Dyson, help me!" her voice cried and she rushed towards him stumbling.

Dyson thought he'd never hear that voice again. Awestruck for the moment, he let his guard down.

That moment was all that was necessary. Her eyes became dark and lupine, she corrected her gait and in one swift motion lifted him off his feet with a roundhouse kick that connected above his left hip but below the ribs; right in the soft spot. Her deep laughter echoed inside the compound, and inside Dyson's head.

The wolf-shifter slid across the marble floor before he sat up clutching his side. "What are you!" He growled as he struggled back to his feet, nearly five meters away from where he had been standing.

"You'll be the only living soul to know," she stated with a smile. "And once I tell you, I'll kill you, too."

Dyson felt the familiar rush as his wolf took over, his eyes yellowed, claws extended and his muscles tightened. He leapt off the floor as his clawed hands threw multiple swipes at his opponent.

Every strike was parried before the diminutive aggressor floored him again with a straight left to his jaw.

Dyson fell against the base of the grand staircase. He was sure he had landed at least one blow against her, but she appeared unscathed. He knew then that he was outmatched, but that had never stopped him before. He tried to stand but faltered.

"I am Fenrir, the fenris wolf, the strongest being in all of the nine realms. Imprisoned for over a dozen centuries. Returned to devour you and everything you could ever know, to fulfill the prophesies I suffered for. Courtesy of the owner of the mortal body that stands before you." Fenrir paused. "She did not volunteer. If I asked her if it were worth it, what she got in exchange, what do you think she would say?"

Beyond the message, the evenness of Fenrir's tone was what struck Dyson the most. He had heard tales of the fenris wolf. None of them ended well. Dyson shifted into his wolf form. Fenrir would pass only over his dead body.

A/N: Nope, guess not! Dyson's been getting beat more than a redheaded step child in this fic. I wonder how much of it is _for_ Bo, how much of it is _from_ Bo and how much of it is just him? Perhaps all of it is just him and _Bo_ is an internal influence rather than external. I think we could ask the same of the actual show. Chivalry is dead and those who contemplate it are sure to follow? I had to end this chapter here though (or we'll get another chapter 8). I want Dyson to make it out of this, he's supposed to. I just don't know how yet. I wanted Tamsin to make it out of chapter 8, she just couldn't. There wasn't a way out. There is still a plan for her though, she's become increasingly awesome as season 3 comes to an end. She's dead but not gone. If anyone has any suggestions as to how Dyson can live through this I'd love to hear them, send me a PM. Failing that we'll see what I come up with. Feel free/welcome/awesome to review, _favorite_, follow and all other splendid things you can do to help me continue this story.


	14. The Unutterable

Play: watch?v=gg0rtU1qTxU

A/N: I've got a better idea of how Dyson could survive the confrontation with Fenrir. I've had a few PM's to help me talk it out (thanks), but nobody's putting much faith in Dyson's fighting ability. Against the fenris wolf... I don't either. But as one pointed out, Kenzi is the wildcard. The title, song, for the last chapter _does_ preface the end of Dyson's fight with the Fenris wolf (I think? haven't written it yet). If you're particularly interested feel free to Google the urban housing project of the same name that previously existed in St. Louis Missouri. I don't know how telling it's going to be, the 'threads' are pretty weak. Perhaps the idea will be explained better in the follow-up piece to this story (_"Love triangles and Hate squares"_). But I'm getting ahead of myself. I have a fight to finish... and a war to start.

Dyson stood and bared his teeth. He watched his opponents moves closely as Kenzi's body stepped towards him. Fenrir had been a giant wolf for centuries. He had only been a small human girl for a few days. It wasn't likely he had become fully accustomed to his new body.

Dyson began to sidestep and circle the possessed human. He noticed her center of balance shift awkwardly as she crossed her legs; wolves never crossed their legs like that, they never needed to.

As he moved back(comma) she moved forward. He circled clockwise and she followed suit. It was a great deal like dancing. Fighting always was. It was a game of positioning, of advantage. The one who lead controlled the engagement. Dyson knew this as well as Fenrir did. He would push and she would pull. His attack set up her counter-attack.

Dyson switched up his lead foot and watched as Kenzi followed suit. He knew Kenzi was right handed, if he could force Fenrir to adopt a southpaw stance in the freshly acquired human body(comma) it would be to Dyson's advantage.

His opponent looked even more awkward as they circled and faked at each other. Neither willing to give the other an inch. Dyson needed every advantage he could get. His opponent was faster and stronger than he was. But he was sure Fenrir had never fought a wolf as a human. He closed in on his target, his head bobbed and hunted as he searched for a weakness in her defence. (defense)

Dyson steadied his breathing and relaxed. He tried to think several moves ahead. He wanted to use his mind to anticipate his opponent's reaction. He knew there was no single move, no kill-shot he could pull off against such an adversary in a single movement. He quickly switched footing again and leapt towards Kenzi as she tripped over her own feet trying to match his movements. (Probably due in no small part to whatever awesome shoes Kenzi was no doubt wearing…)

Kenzi dove over him(comma) clumsily landing on her back and rolled (rolling) onto her feet. The wolf before her turned and slid on the marble flooring.

"You think your wolf is your ally?" Fenrir questioned, "But you merely adopted the wolf. I was born one."

Dyson lunged at him again, determined to keep Fenrir on the defensive. His training echoed in his head: When fighting a superior opponent always be the aggressor, keep them off balance, strike when they do not expect it, where they do not expect it. Always push, if you control the engagement they must rely on their reactions to counter you. Fight tight, fight with purpose, fight your own fight. "Remember a true warrior fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him," Ciara's words echoed in his mind.

Play: watch?v=-UvyvpmMDHg

This time Kenzi side stepped the wolfs (wolf's) lunge easily and delivered a soccer kick to Dyson's ribs sending him barreling into the oak entrance door to the compound. Fenrir chuckled, "You fight like a man with something to lose. But what have they left for you? Your world view is clouded, closed and corrupted by the agenda's (agendas) of those around you. Those you serve, 'your friends,' do not serve you, they don't love you. To them you're just a weapon, something to be discarded when the fight is over. Peace will defeat you my friend, victory will rob you of your power." Fenrir continued to cogitate on Dyson's reality as he walked around the lobby, "Everything that you are will leave you. The woman you tried so hard to love is dead for nothing, the succubus you sacrificed everything you are for has forsaken you, for a nobody and the human, this human! She gave herself to me so easily. Don't delude yourself for a second that she ever loved you." His smile grew wider and more confident on Kenzi's face, "She couldn't, I've felt it myself. You'll live centuries more, but she has fifty years, perhaps. What could a love like that be? An eternity to her is a simple tryst to you. But that word, _tryst_, for you means almost nothing. But where I grew up, when I grew up, it means (meant) so much more. Confidence, trust, security, help, shelter; with this word I give everything. For you it means sex and the cost of cab fare to send her home. You offer her nothing. You _are_ nothing, you exist but you do not _live._"

Fenrir paused and sighed as he watched Dyson try to lift himself off of (that just reads weird- try '…himself up off the ground..' instead) the ground but fail (failed) again. "Is there any wonder she would choose me over you?" The fenris wolf asked, taking amusement in Dyson's struggle to simply stand. "I can give her everything, strength, immortality, power and wealth beyond her wildest dreams. Why would you stand in the way of that? She does not wish any harm to come to you. Neither do I. You are inconsequential to my desires. Simply show me where The Avenging Sword is hidden in this building and you may live."

The fenris wolf moved to stand over a whingeing (I'm not sure what this is supposed to be- guessing 'whining' from the next sentence about the pain) Dyson. A number of the wolf-shifter's ribs had broken and he was struggling to keep one of his lungs from collapsing. "Don't quit, your (you're) already in pain, you're already hurt. Get a (ß delete) something from it!" Ciara's training demanded.

Dyson swiped his paws and snapped at Kenzi's legs. He was determined to fight. He simply couldn't any longer.

Kenzi's body lifted him off the ground by the scruff of the neck with her right hand. Dyson tried to wriggle free, but she was so strong.

She looked him in the face. Wolf eyes to wolf eyes. "Where is the Avenging Sword?" Fenrir's voice asked calmly.

"YOU WILL TELL ME!" Fenrir yelled as he tossed the wolf towards a decorative table to her left.

Dyson's body knocked the portrait above the table off the wall before he knocked over the narrow table and landed just in front of it on the cold marble floor. "Why?" Dyson though. (thought, but wouldn't it be out loud, since F answers?)

"Why?" Fenrir laughed as Kenzi walked closer to the fallen wolf. She flung her arms our (out) and rolled her eyes to exaggerate her triumph.

Dyson needed this moment. He summoned all of his strength and leapt onto Knezi (ß it was spelled wrong in the original, but corrected itself when I went to edit; s.b. Kenzi) while her arms were still outstretched, knocking the diminutive girl to the ground. He placed his jaws around her throat as he put his full weight onto the tiny human.

Kenzi wrapped her arms and legs around the wolf shifter as he pinned her to the floor.

"All I have to do is bite down(comma)" Dyson thought.

"All I have to do is squeeze(comma)" Kenzi growled.

They were at a stalemate(comma) Dyson thought. (Why are the previous thoughts in quotes, but this one isn't? It should all be consistent.) Could he rip Kenzi's throat out before she could crush him? Could he rip Kenzi's throat out to begin with? This stalemate seemed to become more and more one sided the more he thought about it. Fenrir was right, he had so little to fight for. What he had left in this world was trapped within his jaws. But if what Fenrir said was true? Kenzi was already out of his reach. Could he kill her for that? Even to save the world?

Dyson's inner wolf was ready. But Dyson couldn't. He released his hold on Kenzi's neck.

"You lack the fortitude to do what is necessary(comma) my friend." Fenrir laughed from beneath the wolf as he began to contract Kenzi's arms and legs tighter around the wolf's body. "You wouldn't sacrifice this one human to bring salvation to your kind, to this entire realm? What could possibly inspire such devotion?" Fenrir paused as if he waited for an answer. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

Dyson gave him no such satisfaction. He stayed in wolf form. He felt more of his ribs break under the pressure Kenzi's body exerted on his frame. Every breath was a fight.

She squeezed tighter and the wolf felt his back give way.

Fenrir kicked the furry sack of broken bones that resembled Dyson off of him.

The wolf shifter's body slid across the floor towards the base of the grand staircase.

Fenrir stood and walked towards the still breathing corpse that lay before him. He knelt next to the wolf, "I'll let you in on a little secret," he snarled, "whether or not you could have killed the human is irrelevant. No mortal weapon can pierce my flesh. Nothing created in your _human_ world can injure me. Nothing. However it is interesting to learn that your human, your pet _Kenzi_(comma) could mean more to you than your very reality."

Play: watch?v=7LUFV2WdbSc

Fenrir put Kenzi's face centimetres from Dyson's as the wolf's struggle produced a faint whistling sound as he continued to fight for breath.

(new para)"I could blind you now and take from you the memories I desire, along with your life. But there is something you need to see. One last experience to complete your worthless life. The succubus you've sacrificed so much for will be the instrument of your destruction. She will bring me the Avenging Sword willingly and then she will turn. She will wipe your Blood King and his puppets from the face of the earth for their betrayal. But she will leave you for last. I will make sure of it. I will ensure that the woman you loved with all of your being ripping your life force from you becomes the last memory of your pathetic existence."

"Speak(comma) _wolf!_" Fenrir decried in jest as he stood Kenzi's body back to its full height. "Look what they make you give! And for what? Tell me where the sword is and I will show you mercy. You won't suffer any more. They won't hurt you."

Dyson wanted to die. There was nothing left for him in this world now. He'd never really thought about it before. Even if what The Fenris Wolf had said was only the worst case scenario, what was the best? What could he honestly hope for? Even if he waited out Lauren's lifetime, did he really want to be Bo's second choice? That wasn't much of a way to live, let alone a way to love. If losing Kenzi could send Bo over the edge into darkness(comma) what would Lauren's inevitable death result in? And if they broke up before then, for whatever reason, he'd still be Bo's number two. His heart ached, all of his organs did as they began to slowly shut down. The lights began to dim.

"They're coming for you, but not yet. Not yet." Fenrir said, placing a hand on the wolf's head. "You will live! If only do (to) die when I command, you WILL live.(end quotes)

If it weren't for the immense pain(comma) the sensation would have been almost comforting. Dyson was vigorously returned to his body by a powerful force. His anguish continued. He watched Kenzi step over him and continue up the staircase in search of her prize. There was nothing he could do. There never was. He wondered if he always knew? Did every warrior seek out their own demise? Was Kenzi his? Dyson had so many questions left. But none of their answers would bring him any peace. Nothing would.

He laid at the base of the stairs, like a dutiful guard dog at the foot of his master's bed.

He bled internally.

He suffered internally.

He died internally as his body lived on as commanded.

He was broken.

A/N: A PM I got from an awesome reader sparked an idea to write the fight scene from a more mental perspective, rather than purely physical. What did you think of it? I was only trying the idea out. I could definitely go more in depth for a more traditional fight scene, Kenzi(Fenzi)/Bo anyone? I don't want to write that one until after the season 3 finale. If Bo's father is who I think it is this story is going to take on a whole new level of awesome! Those of you who know your Norse mythology know what I'm talking about! I'd like to stick as close to cannon as I can, but if S3 ends in a way I can't use to further this story I'm going to have to go AU. But so far so good, my predictive abilities that are so valuable in my political writing may yet serve me well in this fandom. Cross your fingers and do all the other awesome beautiful reviewing and Pm-ing stuff that keeps me inspired.

(On a side note: Its 5am and I just got home an hour ago and decided to finish this chapter. I was feeling violence-y. I nearly managed to find myself in a bar fight with about ten indo-Canadian "gentlemen". They were shit-faced, arrogant and generally pissing off everyone in the bar. They were still tough talking at each other when me and my friend left. I still think we could have taken them :p)

A/N(again): Well that was a surprise. It turns out drunk me finishes my fan fictions for me but doesn't post them. So I guess I'll do that now.

Vex Vex Vex... You're still not having any fun

Can you watch Kenzi for a bit? I need this woman to tear all my clothes off

You're not having any fun are you Vex? Why don't you come back to the Dark, get your powers back and we can blow some shit up, it's more fun. (I do kinda miss badass Vex…)

Tapping into your medical stash eh Doctor? No more drugs for that man/woman.

and I suppose you weren't burdened with an overabundance of schooling

They say you're not supposed to hit a person with a closed fist, but it is, on occasion, hilarious

I've heard the body can be drained of blood in 8.6 seconds given adequate vacuuming systems. I don't believe this, I have to see it for myself.

This would be so much easier if I were a violent sociopath... oh wait!

laughed himself to tears

I started to feel it, then I didn't feel anything at all

I didn't enjoy being him, I don't think he does either

amongst all his dark thoughts I glimpsed one bright spot, one beautiful thing he held onto


	15. The dead things

A/N: If you've been paying super close attention so far you'll note that I haven't provided the answers to all of the questions I've brought up in this fic. But there is another. After I'm done all my entrance stuff for law school (and a few one shots at some season three stuff) I'll begin the companion piece to this," _Love Triangles and Hate Squares."_ I'm writing a huge thing on nuclear energy at the same time as this piece so I probably took too long and missed the "week of the S3 finale" deadline I set for myself by a fair margin. I hope you enjoy what follows, when it follows.

Play: watch?v=8wUhvLmPpdE

The Blood King sat alone in his lair, the strong metallic smell from the exsanguinated Valkyrie upstairs had begun to drift into the lower levels of the Dal several hours ago. The room always smelled faintly of blood, even when he hadn't been filling his books. The aromas swirled around him so thick he could almost see them, their teeth bit at his eyes and he struggled to see through the tears. The cupric taste filled his mouth with every breath. Trick sipped at his glass of brandy to cleanse the flavour from his palate and perhaps dull the nagging pain from his left wrist or perhaps the pain biting at his soul.

Nobody had answered his multiple phone calls or texts, before or after the power had gone out. He had even tried to phone Vex. But as usual, the Mesmer's phone went straight to voicemail: "_You bloody well know who you've called and what you should do after the beep, unless I owe you money or you're the ex then get stuffed_,_"_ followed by the familiar robotic notification that, "the recipients voicemail box is full."

He finished off the glass of brandy and poured himself another. He knew to a certainty that something was wrong. Something _had_ to be. Power like his did not come without sacrifice and those he held closest always paid dearest. No matter how much he punished himself, he never felt as though it were enough. Never truly in control; it wasn't a legacy he wanted to pass on to his granddaughter. Even after ending the Great Fae War and writing the laws that ended a generation of bloodshed, his loved ones were still paying the price.

Trick had initially been mortified when a Valkyrie appeared to have taken interest in his granddaughter. Bo might not have known what it meant for one to be drawn to you, but Trick did. He had seen them before he wrote the laws.

He was overlooking a battle from a nearby hillside when he suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder. The troops before him on the field seemed to be frozen on both sides. He had never seen anything like it before or since, such an abundance of power with so much control. Even today, hundreds of years later, he still remembered her words when he turned to face her that day, "We're waiting for you Blood King, your next move will be your last. Choose wisely." Just as quickly as she had arrived she had gone and he was alone. The legions before him lay decimated on the field of battle, none among them were worthy. He was the one being called. They paid, he lived.

That was the night he wrote the laws that ended the war. He went into hiding and was The Blood King no more.

It had come as a great relief to him that Tamsin actually appeared to loathe Bo and very much desired his daughter's imprisonment. As strange as Tamsin's malicious desires might have seemed in any other circumstance, it comforted him greatly that such a powerful creature only sought to jail Bo for murder. She was Dark fae and he had multitudes of favours he could call in. Even if Bo were guilty, and that seemed unlikely, she wouldn't spend a day in the Dark's dungeons.

He had been so overjoyed with this unexpectedly pleasant turn of events that he had not paid much more attention to Tamsin or her nature. Trick hadn't noticed as Tamsin and Kenzi had begun to spend more and more time together. It didn't really matter to him anyways. Valkyries almost _never_ took humans, even the greatest warriors among men were below consideration. So why would he have had to worry about someone like Kenzi, she was hardly Valkyrie bait, or so he had thought.

It wasn't until recently, after Kenzi came back, that he was able to put the pieces together. Dyson's love, The Norn, Kenzi's rash, Tamsin's sudden appearance, it all added up. He just didn't like what it added up to. She was always here for Kenzi.

"The human who would fight the Garuda," he said to himself as he finished his brandy again and placed the empty glass on the desk by his bloodied writing instruments. Kenzi was the bravest _anything_ he had ever known, if anyone he knew had deserved Tamsin, it was her.

He reached for his empty glass with his left hand but it slipped from his grasp and crashed to the floor in a thousand pieces. The shards of broken glass sank into the un-alarming, but still quite large, puddle of blood that had dripped from his wrist before he had been able to bandage it.

Sometimes he cut too deep and cut the tendons. He wiggled the fingers on his left hand a little but could not make a fist. He had been a younger man the last time he made this mistake and he knew the healing would be slow. It was the night he wrote the laws, he was still shaken from the day's events. Trick did as he had done then. He forwent the glass, put the bottle to his lips, and drank.

He remembered the Valkyrie's eyes that night. Her eyes were what struck him most, hunting and predacious in their icy blue as she surveyed The Blood King and the battlefield in the background, they saw through his very soul in a way he hadn't experienced until recently. Eyes like that could not have belonged to any creature of this world.

He remembered the unearthly words that fell from Tamsin's mouth after the Valkyrie expired, "You have chosen wisely Blood King, but the eyes of the gods have found you again." He shuddered at the thought of what that might mean. Not just for himself, but for those he loved. The people closest to him had always paid for what he wrote in his books of blood. Could he endure their suffering again?

His mind wandered to the question of how he had kept on living all of these years since the war, since his wife, his daughter. He answered himself with another long drag from the bottle of brandy, "it's amazing what liquor does to guilt," he smiled.

...

Play: watch?v=3vvyktncO9Q

_Ninety-seven minutes and twenty three seconds earlier_

Bo still wasn't feeling right about leaving Lauren alone in her apartment. There was something in Lauren's eyes when she told her that she would need all the chi she could give. Fear, pure and unadulterated. What had Lauren seen that could frighten her so much?

Bo figured it had to be something she had done. Before. When she wasn't herself. Something Lauren couldn't have told her. She couldn't help but wonder if she had hurt Lauren in some way, if she had done something. Bo stopped her march up the back staircase to the office of the Ash to place her face in her hands. She massaged her temples as she searched her memories of the past few days for any clue as to what she might have done to make Lauren so afraid.

Despite the enormous rush of power currently flowing through her courtesy of the good Doctor, Bo's head throbbed. She had never taken in this much chi before, not that she could clearly remember. Was it too much; not just _from _Lauren but _for_ Bo?

She gritted her teeth as she continued her forward progress. The blonde doctor may have been unwilling or unable to give her the answers that she needed, but apparently the Ash could.

Bo burst through the unlocked double doors without a knock, "What did you make her do this time?!"

Hale did not flinch, nor did he stand. Bo's forceful entrance barely snapped him out of his wide eyed stupor.

"Nothing," he said as he looked through Bo, "I couldn't make her do anything, I couldn't tell her. I didn't know how. I'm the Ash now," he said as he opened his palms towards her and gazed around the large office with a lost look on his face. "No one would understand, I'm not even sure I do," he let a few tears roll down his cheek while he looked towards the enormous sword laid upon his desk.

Now it was Bo's turn to be stupefied. "What are you talking about Hale? You're the Ash. You can pretty much command her to do anything you want. Did you demand that she sleep with me, that she take those drugs? That she give me her chi? Why? What do I need it for?"

Bo was completely dumbfounded at the Hale that sat in the Ash's chair before her. He was always a no complications sort of person. 'It is, what it is,' She remembered him saying on more than one occasion. But he wasn't making any sense. Did he send Lauren to sleep with her as the first Ash she had known did?

"I'm not her Ash, and that wasn't Kenzi you slept with, Bo." Hale said as he lifted the large sword off of his desk with both hands and held it close to him. "Wh-" he began.

But Bo interrupted, "Kenzi? Kenzi's dead. I never slept with Kenzi," the name stung every time it left her lips. "I'm talking about Lauren," Bo said indignantly.

"This isn't about Lauren, she's human. No matter how you feel about her, her life is inconsequential." Hale shuddered at his own words. He was right, in the long term they'd all have to deal with the loss of the good doctor.

Hale looked as though he was going to continue that line of thought but Bo interrupted his glazed eye introspective moment with an open hand slap to his face that knocked the siren out of his stupid hat.

"Snap out of it!" Bo commanded.

She hadn't really intended to hit him that hard. At least she didn't think so as she watched the siren recoil in his obscenely large chair. "Sorry, Hale, it just -"

"Looked like I needed a good slap?" He retrieved his hat from the floor as he finished the sentence for her. " You know I could have you thrown in the dungeons for assaulting the Ash?" Hale joked as he wiped a small drop of blood from the side of his mouth. "Not that it's going to matter too much when he brings Kenzi back here for the sword."

He looked like he was coming back to his senses. Hale focused his eyes on Bo, "Kenzi isn't dead. Not yet."

He reached out to hand the sword to Bo but she wouldn't take it.

"You've heard of the Fenris wolf?" Hale asked.

Bo just shook her head, of course not. She was raised as a human; he hadn't given too much consideration to what that actually meant for her in this world.

"He's basically a god. When Kenzi forced the Norn to return Dyson's love, she also managed to spill something on herself. The long and short of it is that Kenzi is now sharing her body with a demi-god; if he gets a hold of this sword he'll be able to reclaim his true form. Trick was pretty vague on the rest, but it's bad." Hale said as he once again handed the sword to Bo.

Bo held the sword with open palms as she examined it. She had expected it to be much heavier considering its size. "So where do I put it, then?"

"Ideally, right through him," Hale said with a shake of his head, "Bo, you have to kill Kenzi."

"No, no way, I can't!" Bo said with a scowl.

"Can't or won't?" Hale countered.

"Doesn't matter, pick one. Both! I'm not doing it, there has to be another way." Bo tried to hand the sword back to Hale before a sudden voice from the entranceway to the Ash's throne room startled them.

A/N: This was going to be a double shot for the last chapter. But my aforementioned work obligations have delayed the infinite shit out of this chapter. So I figured I'd split it here, not the nicest spot to split things, but what can I say? I'm mean. We probably all know who interrupted Bo and Hale's heart to heart anyways. There is an alternate ending where it is Lauren that interrupts them. But as a condition of Danielle being my editor/fixer lady I'm not allowed to kill the Doc. So she'll see a different fate, but hopefully to the same end-game. Maybe the next chapter will be a double? Let me know what you think: review, favorite and whatever other things you can do to help me stay motivated. It's getting harder to choose music too, so PM me some music ideas too please!


	16. The closing

A/N: Anyone else think Trick has somehow seriously screwed the happy sunshine gang? Let's find out: Large bottle of liquor, check. Laptop, check. Music, check. In all honesty that's about all I need to finish this story off. So before my author note becomes another author rant (I think I'm going to stop doing that) I'll simply say, "let the bloodshed commence!"

Play: watch?v=nWd0uSo3OuY

"Your grace," Kenzi said as she stepped into the Ash's throne room with a deep sarcastic bow. A large rip across the front of the black motorcycle suit she was wearing drew the stare of the two fae in the room. Kenzi's pale skin contrasted sharply with the black leather.

"Kenzi what the hell!" Bo said, more than a little startled.

Kenzi's black eyes turned to meet Bo's gaze, "Not Kenzi, but speak of the devil and he shall appear," she smirked in a voice that was clearly not her own.

Bo turned and gave Hale a knowing look as she placed the sword on Hale's desk behind her. He reached across the desk and grabbed her hands, "I hope you know what you're doing," he said sternly.

Bo took a few steps towards Kenzi until she was almost at arm's reach from the small girl. "Kenzi, its Bo. If you're in there I need you, everybody needs you. We need you to fight this and come back. This isn't you, please, Kenz." Bo's eyes became glassy with tears as she thought of losing her best friend, again. But she shed none. One way or another she was getting Kenzi back, and if all else failed there's always plan B, she thought.

Fenrir laughed and moved a few steps closer to Bo. He could feel her breath on the human's brow. "Why would she come back to _you__,_" he sneered. "You'd neglect her, make her a pet_,_ or worse. She was sick, dying even. For a month and none of you who need her so desperately now were able to look beyond your own self obsessed existences to see that she needed you. But now you need her again, to give up all this that I give her." He stretched out Kenzi's arms as if to claim the room as his own.

"I don't believe you," Bo grabbed Kenzi's face and pulled her into a tight embrace. But something wasn't working. Bo didn't feel her eyes change, there was no chi flow. She felt the shove against her stomach than sent her falling back against Hale's large desk.

The Ash finally stood from his chair, "Now that's enough!" He declared in an attempt to deescalate the situation. "Are you ok_,_ Bo?"

"Fine_,_" he heard her mumble from in front of the desk.

Fenrir ignored him completely as he once again moved Kenzi closer to Bo, who was just now getting to her feet. "You don't yet comprehend the strength you possess_,_ young one. If only you could embrace your potential, there is so much of your father in you. But you don't yet know."

He stepped closer to grab hold of the succubus but Bo shoved Kenzi's body away from her. She was strong, stronger than he could have known. All of the chi Lauren had given her filled her with power, love. Love for her friends and her new family. Nobody would take them away from her, nobody would harm them, not while she was breathing.

"I want to talk to Kenzi!" Bo demanded as she marched towards Fenrir ready for a fight. She wouldn't kill Kenzi, but she wasn't above hurting her body if it meant releasing Fenrir's hold on her.

"Well why didn't you say so_,_" he shrugged. "Simply hand me that sword from the desk behind you. I will leave her body for my own and she can tell you herself. You don't have to take my word for it."

Bo turned_,_ trying to keep one eye on Kenzi and one eye on the sword and Hale.

"No." The Ash stated unequivocally, "You can't possibly be considering this Bo, he's lying to you!" he said, placing his hands on the sword and drawing it closer.

Above all else, Bo wanted Kenzi back. The real Kenzi. If she didn't want to be her friend any more, then so be it. But Kenzi would tell her, not this, this monster. She was at odds with her options given the limited and contradicting information at hand. Kill Kenzi, if she could, and save the world or give in to the desires of the creature controlling her best friend's body. Bo hoped it was only Kenzi's body he had control over.

But who was telling the truth? Who had all of the facts? She knew she could trust Hale, he wouldn't lie to her, he had no reason to. He'd always been close with Kenzi, he wouldn't ever want to see Kenzi hurt. But what about this Fenris wolf dude?

"How can I trust you?" Bo questioned Kenzi's apparent keeper.

"You don't need to," he smiled as he walked Kenzi's body around Bo so as they were both the same distance from Hale and the massive sword. "I could just take it, right now. But I'm trying not to be the villain. There is no need for bloodshed. The wolf downstairs didn't seem to understand," he said flatly "I had hoped you could be reasonable."

"What did you do to Dyson?" Bo demanded before Hale shoved her out of the way brandishing the avenging sword.

"Sorry little mamma, but whatever you are now has to die," Hale said before lunging awkwardly towards Kenzi with the massive blade.

Kenzi avoided the lunge with ease while simultaneously delivering a punch to the siren's throat that left him hunched over, gasping and choking.

Bo took advantage of Hale's distraction and delivered a swift kick to Kenzi's back that knocked her into the stone wall with enough force to crack chunks off of the facade.

Bo was on her in a second, pinning the smaller woman against the wall with all of her newfound strength. She willed her eyes to change, she was going to chi suck the wolf right out of Kenzi. It seemed as good a plan as any. But she couldn't - her body would not respond. Lauren's hydro-whatever it is inhibitor deal-y must still be inhibiting. She wasn't sure what was going on with her.

"You're strong succubus, but I'm stronger," Fenrir grabbed Bo and flung her against the wall, switching their respective positions. He left just enough distance between Kenzi's body and the larger woman so as to allow for the flurry of quick punches he delivered to the succubus's midsection.

Bo felt the sharp pains in her sides as blow after blow struck her ribs in quick succession. She tried to bring her arms down to block the strikes but they hit her with such force she was unable to do so. When Kenzi relented, she fell to her knees clutching her sides.

"Bo, duck!" Hale shouted with a scratchy voice as he swung the sword at the pair from his hip.

Bo bent down towards the floor just as the sword cleared her head.

Kenzi, on the other hand, jumped clear over Hale's swing and landed heavily on her feet as the momentum from Hale's swing carried his body around. She swept the legs of the already off balance Ash and the sword escaped his grasp and slid across the floor of the room as he fell on his face.

Fenrir rushed Kenzi towards the sword but Hale reached up and grabbed her leg and she, too, fell to the floor.

Bo was able to retrieve the sword before Kenzi kicked herself free of Hale's grasp, breaking the siren's nose in the process.

Play: watch?v=trinU3VD1Zo

Bo wielded the avenging sword with much more grace and prowess than Hale had. She felt its power course through her. The power of life and death. Vengeance. She felt her previously broken ribs snap back into place. Her eyes burst wide in a blaze of blue.

She held the sword in a high guard as she circled her opponent. She faked a swing and watched Kenzi's body flinch. She was faster than the wolf. She felt it. She swung straight down but Kenzi jumped back against the wall. Bo thrust forward with all her might as Kenzi jumped clean over her, landing atop the Ash's desk on the other side of the room.

She was wrong. Even with this extra power, Bo wasn't fast enough. But she was on the offensive and that was something.

With both hands on the handle of the sword Bo moved closer to her adversary, swinging it in a suggestively expert fashion.

Kenzi dodged another powerful overhand strike that split the large wooden desk in two as she somersaulted backwards off the desk and perched herself atop the Ash's throne in a low athletic crouch. Grunting with the effort, Bo swung low at the throne, splitting off its upper half and sending Kenzi crashing to the ground behind it.

"I'm getting tired of this acrobatic bullshit. Stand still so you can die, vermin," Bo's succubus voice cried.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She was losing herself and she knew it. It wasn't right. The whole situation wasn't what it appeared. Not what it was supposed to be, she thought. There was some outside influence twisting at her fate. She felt it ripple through the sword and into her forearms. She felt Hale's heartbeat rise dramatically to her left. Her own had increased as well. Bo fought against it. She wouldn't kill Kenzi, there had to be another way. She wouldn't kill Kenzi, she repeated the phrase in her mind.

Her eyes returned to their natural colour as she threw the sword off to her left. "No, not this way," she said as she stepped into the ruins of the once glorious mahogany desk.

"No, you're right, _this_ way," came a voice from behind her as Kenzi grabbed her in a choke hold. The arms around her neck were boiling hot and vice like as Kenzi proceeded to strangle the life out of her. Everything seemed muted, quieter and farther away as Bo's vision began to tunnel and turn monochromatic.

Then, suddenly a high pitched whistle cut through the din and Bo fell forward taking in enormous breaths of air as she did so.

"Bo, now, DO IT!" Hale's voice shouted. The mark of the Blood King flashed across Hale's forehead for the second time that day; so quick it was barely noticeable.

She turned to see him hanging off Kenzi's back whistling into her ear with as much force as he could muster. While Kenzi stumbled around clumsily towards the back of the room trying to swat him off of her.

She really had to. There was no other choice. No plan B. Nothing left to her but this. She took a deep breath as she reached for the sword. The familiar feeling of vengeful fury washed over her. Nothing but pure and unadulterated hatred filled her once more and her eyes all by exploded with cobalt rage.

The power of the sword hit her harder than it had last time. The intensity was so much greater, she struggled to keep a hold on herself. She could see the golden energy swirling around her, flowing through her with every breath. This was truly a magnificent weapon.

Bo tried to control the sword rather than having it control her. The act was a fair bit more difficult than the idea. It took everything she had not to slip. She was breathing hard and every muscle in her body fought against her.

"NOW!" Hale's cries pierced her inner turmoil as he continued to cling to Kenzi's back with his legs wrapped around her waist. He took another large breath and whistled even harder into her left ear as blood poured from his broken nose and rolled down the side of Kenzi's neck.

Kenzi swiped at Hale's face with open hands. The sun shone through the tall stained glass windows at the back of the office. The shadows of the two struggling figures before her danced across Bo's still form.

'Just do it,' Bo felt. She let herself go. She felt herself fall away. Gravity ceased to exist as she lunged forward, thrusting the full length of the Avenging Sword towards its intended target.

At that very moment, Kenzi turned away from Bo to face the windows.

It was too late. Bo couldn't stop herself, she couldn't pull back. The sword pushed through Hale's back and into Kenzi. The sword ran all the way through its five foot length all the way to the stubby cross guard which smacked solidly against the Ash's back before Bo released her grip on it.

...

Play: watch?v=BvsX03LOMhI

The whistling ceased immediately and Kenzi turned to face her best friend. The blackness blew away from her pupils like sand in a windstorm. All that remained were Kenzi's pale blue irises. She stared at Bo for a second. Nothing said but everything understood.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before the weight of the man on her back overcame her fading strength. She looked down at the blade that protruded from her midsection. Clasping it with both hands she fell back, through the stained glass window and onto the lawn thirty feet below.

She felt the sword jar in her chest as she hit the ground. Hale broke her fall. She could no longer feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back as she lay paralyzed looking up at the late afternoon sun.

Everything froze, the sky began to burn as though it were on fire. She could no longer feel the cool autumn breeze on her hot skin. Embers began to rain down from the burning sky as it swirled above her. She could see black winged figures descending from the inferno towards her.

Kenzi heard the wolf's voice speaking from above her. She looked to see the ghostly outline of a gigantic man kneeling next to her. She didn't hear what he was saying. She cut him off with a question of her own, "What the fuck are you doing to me?"

"The dead don't suffer, that's why you and I are still here." He began. He placed the palm of his massive hand on Kenzi's forehead. She felt her mind collide with his once again, but on more even terms this time. "But you, _you suffer with me_, for the sins of those who came before you." With that he leapt up into the sky to engage the multitude of winged warriors.

Though he was many times larger, they had strength in numbers. She watched as they tore at his flesh with their claws and stabbed at the giant with their swords.

Kenzi blinked as she began to fade. She felt his pain and began to see his memories. She looked up at the Light compound and the broken windows above while the life poured out of her. Her eyes rolled back and she lost sight of the battle above her.

There was a rundown clubhouse somewhere on the outskirts of Toronto where she used to live. And she thought, if she survived all of this she'd go back to that house and accept whatever punishment the woman who lived there chose for her. Prison. Death. It didn't matter, because at least in prison and at least in death she wouldn't be him.

But then, like a flash it came to her and she realised, "Fuck, maybe that's what hell is. The rest of eternity spent as him, with hate as your only accompaniment."

And she really, really hoped she wouldn't die. She really, really hoped she wouldn't die.

A/N: THANK YOU, thank you, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and kept me motivated to finish this story. Extra awesome special thanks to my editor/fixer Danielle, I couldn't have done it without you. I'll be re-uploading all of the chapters she revised sometime this week. I know it's not really "over" for this story. I left a lot of stuff unanswered and I'm going to deal with most of it in the follow up to this story. But before I start on that I want to write some (three to be precise) one-shots, any suggestions? (or should I just get on with the next story already?) One of them might be an alternate ending to this story where it really IS Lauren who interrupts Bo and Hale in the throne room. It's the original ending I had in mind back before I decided to make this a two part story and before Danielle started helping me out. I actually think this one is better, but I haven't actually written the other one yet, so who knows. This entire story was supposed to be much MUCH more Kenzi centric, but then I started playing with other characters and they were so much fun. She's still my favorite. But what do you guys think? Did I kill her for real this time? That puts Bo's body count for the whole story around thirty (30) or so. I'll look to add to that in the next part. I've decided on the title for the second part to this is going to be "_Love triangles and Hate squares_". I suppose that's another reason I came up with the new ending. Can't have triangles and squares if you just kill everyone. So thanks for sticking with me, drinks for everyone!


	17. After the credits roll

Play: watch?v=RCD14IrOcIs

A/N: So think of this as the little thing that comes up after the credits in a movie. I don't really have plans to continue this arc in any overt sense. Maybe another one at the end of "Love triangles and Hate squares". I wrote it for Danielle (my awesome editor/fixer person) when I had planned for Kenzi(Fenrir... Fenzi or Kenrir?) to kill Lauren in front of Bo.

It was dark as Lauren lay in bed with her eyes closed. It had been a chaotic few days and she felt the weight of the exhaustion on top of her as she began to drift off.

The weight stifled her breathing. It was more than imaginary, as if someone had materialized on top of her. She felt a familiar breath on her face.

She opened her eyes to the pitch black room. Two cobalt orbs glowed back at her from the darkness, inches away and cheerless.

The succubus spoke, "WHAT KIND OF A SHIT ENDING IS THAT? I'm not gone, Dr. Lewis, you're never getting rid of me. I'm coming back for more!"

A blue flash filled the room, leaving Lauren somewhere between intense pain and immeasurable pleasure. She started to feel them both, she tried to scream, then she didn't feel anything at all.

...

Lauren woke up screaming in a bed she did not recognize. In a room she'd never seen before. The succubus was gone.

A tall bearded man in scrubs burst through the door followed by a petite doctor with long black hair.

Lauren sat up from the sweaty sheets still breathing hard, "Bo," she gasped between sobs, "Where... where's Bo?"

"Another nightmare?" The tall man asked the doctor, completely ignoring Lauren.

"I don't know," the doctor knelt next to Lauren's bed and flashed a small pen light in her eyes and watched as Lauren's pupils reacted.

"Karen, do you know where you are?" she asked with a hopeful smile, "Do you know who I am?"

Lauren rubbed the tears out of her eyes and blinked a few more times as she tried to grasp her surroundings.

"Karen?" The doctor asked again. But Lauren's focus had moved elsewhere.

There was another bed on the other side of the room. The woman occupying it sat on its edge watching her intently with a coy smile on her face.

"Bo?" Lauren recognized her immediately and tried to stand and go to her. But the tall man grabbed her by her shoulders and held her to the bed as she struggled and screamed. He was so much stronger than she was, she couldn't fight her way up from the woolen sheets.

"Administering five milligrams Haldol," were the last words out of the petite doctor's mouth before Lauren fell away from herself.

"Sweet dreams," the tall man said with a soft smile as he tucked Karen back into bed. He looked over to the other woman, who's face still carried the same childish grin. "You, too, Beth. Back to sleep," he said as he followed the doctor out of the room.

...

"I thought we had her back this time, I don't think I've ever heard Karen speak before." The tall man said to the doctor as they walked down the dimly lit hallway.

"I think we did. Even if only briefly. We had her." The doctor shook her head.

Just before they parted ways at the end of the patient wing the tall man turned to the doctor, "Dr. Williams, who's Bo?" He enquired curiously. Karen was always a pain when she acted up, but he didn't really know anything about her. It would be nice to know.

"No idea. Have her brother come by my office when he comes in tomorrow, I'll ask him." She asked before they parted ways.

.

.

.

.

"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity." - Edgar Allan Poe


End file.
